Sirenas del caos
by Nakokun
Summary: Randy se despertó con cola de sirena, sin la máscara y sin el Nomicon, junto con casi todo Norrisville, a excepción de Howard. McFist y el Hechicero aúnan fuerzas, a la caza de la verdadera identidad del Ninja. Y el Hechicero, harto de ser tan pasivo, decide crear su propio guerrero. El Tengu ha regresado, justo a tiempo de ver a un Ninja con habilidades mejoradas. ¿O son el mismo?
1. El peor día

Ese día había sido, de lejos, el peor de su vida.

.-.

Theresa pensó que el día en que Julian, en su Kluu de Monstruos, había revelado _eso_, sería el peor día de su vida. Qué inocente había sido. Debió haberse quedado en casa cuando el autobús pasó frente a ella, salpicándola de barro de pies a cabeza. Realmente, _realmente_ debió haberse ahorrado el castigo por llegar tarde.

Pero no podía ir a la escuela apestando a barro, así que se había dado una ducha y se había puesto la ropa más adecuada para ir a la escuela que tenía. Se había olvidado de poner a lavar la ropa, y como ésa era su responsabilidad, sólo tenía una camisa de círculos concéntricos rojos y blancos, un vaquero que no usaba años ha, y unas medias de invierno.

Era eso, o faltar a clase.

Y ella, había ido.

Qué equivocación tan grande.

.-.

El peor día, sin duda, y había empezado con su abuela entrando a su habitación y tirando "todos esos trapos oscuros". Como las mangas de encaje que planeaba usar en ocasiones especiales, ésas que le habían costado casi todos sus ahorros, o la pollera de cuero violeta hecha en Europa. Y se iba a quedar dos meses por temas de salud, y Julian era el que tenía la habitación con más espacio, y si no cabía la abuela, entonces podría "dispner" de lo que encontrarse para tirarlo.

Julian metió su módulo de Rol, junto con sus dados de veinte caras, en su mochila, y metió lo más importante de su habitación dentro. Su abuela era de la clase que insistía en despertar a toda la familia para ir a la iglesia los domingos. Se había llevado sus velas negras, y en vez de su estatuilla de Cthulhu, había una serie de figuras de un material desconocido, representando a arcángeles cristianos.

Pero no iba a ir a la escuela de blanco, de eso ni hablar.

Qué pena que toda la ropa blanca, flúo, o de colores se hubiese caído pro su ventana hacia el charco de barro del patio trasero. Iba a tener que ir con el pijama, con diseño de telas de araña. Y su sombrero no se lo quitaba ni Dios. Frase que escandalizó a su abuela a un nivel nunca imaginable, y llamó a un sacerdote de cabecera para que exorcizase a su nieto.

De paso, sacó un conjunto de ropa verde claro y se lo lanzó a la cara, diciéndole que iba a ir a la escuela, en ropa interior o con eso.

Julian eligió el mal menor.

.-.

-Y mamá está de acuerdo con ella, Cunningham. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Sí, Howard, lo creo.

-¡Dieta! ¿Qué acaso no ven la belleza de unas buenas curvas masculinas?

-Como las que hacías en el arcade, sí, recuerdo eso- dijo Randy, algo más divertido.

-¡No me importa! ¡Te gané en ese videojuego y ganaré a esas dos!

.-.

Ese día parecía empezar con el buen pie.

Randy se levantó después de un sueño en donde el Ninja derrotaba a McFist frente a toda la ciudad, y le enviaban a la cárcel. Viceroy volvía a Francia, de vacaciones quizás, con Nicolás en una canasta con cintas. Howard estaba allí, filmándolo todo para el programa de Heidi, quien le había dado a su hermano todos sus vales de descuento en el local de pollo frito de Charlie como pago adelantado. Algo sobre ventajas de ser de la prensa.

Su madre había salido temprano, así que aprovechó para hacerse su desayuno favorito. Sentía que tenía sus pilas cargadas a tope, y era Miércoles, así que ese día ni McFist ni el Hechicero harían de las suyas. Podría ir al Foso de los videojuegos, derrotar de nuevo a Howard…

El Nomicon brillaba.

Randy, curioso, miró hacia todos lados y apartó los restos de su desayuno. Abrió con cuidado el libro.

-¿Qué sucede, Nomicon?

El libro tiró de él hacia su interior, y Randy se encontró a sí mismo en el medio de un bosque de bambú, sobre un almohadón flotando sobre el agua.

Una frase empezó a formarse frente a él.

"Un ninja debe ver más allá de lo que ven sus ojos"

-¿Más allá?- preguntó Randy, confundido -¿Cómo con rayos X? ¿Puedo aprender eso?

El Nomicon se limitó a hacerlo volver a su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo con la cara contra la mesa de la cocina, babeando y con migas pegadas a la cara.

.-.

-Pero Heidi no me va a apartar del flan, eso no. ¿Sabes lo delicioso que es?- protestaba Howard al entrar a la escuela.

-Si lo es tanto como dices, puede que me termine comiendo el tuyo- dijo Randy.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Cunningham!

.-.

La vestimenta había resultado ser mucho más incómoda de lo que había pensado.

Theresa se encontró con que las bastoneras ya no formarían parte de los grupos de la escuela, y que tenía que devolver su batuta. Batuta que ella había pagado y que, por ley, era de ella. Casi mordió al director, y al final logró quedarse con su preciada batuta. Se cruzó con Julian de camino a su siguiente clase, vestido con ropas verde claro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó la muchacha.

-Mi abuela quiere exorcizarme, empezando por mi ropa- tiró de una de las mangas cortas de la camisa que llevaba –Ni siquiera tiene cadenas. Al menos, logré salvar el módulo de Rol- miró a la muchacha a la cara -¿Otra vez el director?

-Otra vez. Y llegué tarde así que tengo detención. Y llegué tarde porque el autobús me bañó en barro, así que tuve que ir a bañarme a casa. Y ahora tengo unas ganas bárbaras de jugar a tu módulo.

Julian sonrió.

-Toda persona es bienvenida.

.-.

-¿Día vegetariano? ¿En qué están pensando?- Howard, ultrajado, observaba el menú del día de la cafetería -¡Y no hay siquiera un postre!

-Howard, dice que hay ensalada de frutas de postre- dijo Randy, leyendo el menú –Y dice que es el día saludable, o algo así.

Howard no lo escuchó, y avanzó hecho una furia hacia las bandejas con comida, buscando algo que pudiese considerarse, a sus ojos y a su boca, como comida. Fuera, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, y Randy miró hacia la ventana, extrañado. Howard no le prestó atención, pero Randy miró las ventanas, confundido. No había pronóstico de lluvia hoy. Y no era lo único extraño en toda la escena.

La mesa dorada estaba allí, vacía, en el punto más deseado de la cafetería.

Randy observó que ni la cocinera estaba presente, y no se veían rastros de otros alumnos, pese a ser la hora de más actividad de la cafetería.

-¿Howard? Creo que hay algo extraño en…

Howard no estaba.

La lluvia golpeaba los vidrios con una fuerza nunca antes vista.

Y el agua subía como si la escuela fuese un submarino sumergiéndose.

.-.

Ese día era el peor de su vida.

Por primera vez desde principios del año escolar, su auto no había sido destruido por el ninja.

Lo había chocado un camión.

Un camión sin el freno de mano, ya que su conductor había bajado y se había olvidado de esa precaución básica, y el vehículo había rodado cuesta abajo, hacia el hermoso auto recién lavado. Y encerado. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender la lección? No más cera, se dijo, y lo volvió a encerar.

Y para peor, estaba flotando.

.-.

En el primer día, Randy se despertó con una cola de sirena.

.-.

.-.

Todo comenzó cuando ví cierta serie de Disney XD. Sólo por el diseño de personajes merecía una oportunidad. Y empezaron a ocurrírseme cosas, que empezaron siendo un fanfic, pero sobrepasaron el universo de la serie, y ya llevo sesenta páginas de la historia. Pero entonces me dije que podía hacer un fanfic basado en la historia que excedía al universo de la serie que me había inspirado en primera instancia.

Y allí voy.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Del otro lado

Comprobó que ésa fuera su habitación, que el Nomicon estuviese a mano, bajo su almohada, donde siempre lo colocaba antes de dormir, observó la luz que entraba por las rendijas de su persiana y, lentamente, acercó una mano a la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Escamas.

Todo bajo su cintura había desaparecido, y ahora tenía una cola de sirena. Frenético, buscó cierres, botones, adhesivos, costuras, orificios, lo que fuese que mostrase que era algo artificial, como un traje de baño para niñas pequeñas que querían ser princesas del mar, peor no encontró nada. Era una cola de sirena sin entradas ni salidas.

Randy tomó el Nomicon.

Y se encontró con cientos de hojas en blanco.

.-.

Logró llegar al piso sin caerse, bajando despacio los escalones de su cama. En el camino, observó una botella de agua que dejaba siempre sobre su mesa de luz, y una idea le hizo agarrarla. Desenroscó la tapa y se echó el contenido en la cola de sirena. De repente, lo que había sido un apéndice torpe al que prácticamente había tenido que arrastrar, se volvió utilizable y útil. Hasta le resultaba fácil moverla.

Nadando en el aire como si fuese agua, salió de su habitación.

.-.

Dash, para su completa falta de sorpresa, tenía escamas punzantes.

Bucky nadaba frenético, intentando escapar de un Bash que tenía dificultades para nadar en el aire, y las mismas ganas de causar problemas que antes.

-Quizás con algunos cinturones- le decía Julian a Theresa –Demasiado grandes para la cintura y demasiado pequeños para la cadera.

-¿Y la pollera y las medias?- preguntó la chica.

-La pollera podría ser, aunque me parece poco práctico. Es decir, ¿cuál sería el sentido? Y las medias, bueno, quizás una gran media que envuelva parte de la cola, dejando libre la aleta. Pero de nuevo, ¿para qué?

Cuando se les unió Mayaso a la conversación, Randy se dijo que era hora de entrar en la escuela. Ver a los tres flotando a la altura de primer piso y hablando como si nada extraño hubiese pasado era _demasiado_ extraño. Bueno, más de lo normal. De lo normal tolerable. Normal extraño. O…

-¿Howard?- preguntó Randy al nadar por el aire en los pasillos.

-¡Nada de nadar en los pasillos a altas velocidades!- le dijo, a menos de un metro de Randy, Slimovitz. El muchacho se sobresaltó, y notó que se lo decía a un Bash que manoteaba el aire para poder avanzar –Bash, deja en paz a Bucky.

-¡No le voy a hacer nada!

-Sí, claro, Bash- el director tomó uno de las notificaciones de detención y se la puso en la frente.

.-.

-¿Howard?- preguntó Randy, de nuevo, al entrar en la primera clase.

-¿Quién es ése?- preguntó Mayaso, al oírlo.

-Howard, ya sabes, el que siempre está conmigo- le explicó.

-¡Ah, él! Pues no lo he visto en todo el día- dijo Mayaso.

-¡Atención alumnos!- la profesora Driscoll entró, llevando de la mano al esqueleto de sireno del señor Driscoll –Hoy las clases se dictarán afuera, así que tomen lo que más les interese del aula -¡Y para arriba!

Demasiada alegría. Demasiada… _despreocupación_.

.-.

-Cunning… ¿ham?

Howard miró hacia el sitio del que había provenido la voz de su amigo, segundos antes, y no encontró a nadie. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con Randy, dormido en el medio del comedor.

-¿Cunningham? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es ése libro llamándote de nuevo?- quería decirlo como siempre lo decía, pero había algo raro. Además que Randy no parecía en trance, ni babeaba, sino que parecía _dormido_. A la fuerza.

Levantó la vista y vio que Randy no era el único: todos en la cafetería habían caído dormidos. Julian, Theresa, Mayaso y Dave estaban en su mesa, con los muñecos de sus más odiadas personas caídos de sus mochilas, el dado en el medio de la mesa, y un envase de leche volcado cerca del borde de la mesa, goteando sobre el piso. Bash y su banda estaban apilados en el medio del pasillo, y hasta la cocinera parecía haber caído, en éste caso, de cabeza en el piso tras el mostrador.

-Cunninham, esto no es gracio… so- de verdad quería pensar que era una broma, pero sabía que no lo era.

Y el escuchar a los robosimios llegar por el pasillo no ayudó a calmarlo.

.-.

No encontraba su máscara.

Si lo del Nomicon había sido malo, esto era de terror. Randy buscó por toda la escuela, diciendo a quien preguntase que era una de las búsquedas del tesoro que se habían organizado, pero no logró encontrarla. Ni a Howard. Temía que alguien se convirtiese en monstruo, porque sabía que sin la máscara sería _aplastado_.

Y entonces, escuchó el primer rugido.

.-.

-La mitad de los alumnos de la secundaria Norrisville han sido ya _inducidos_- dijo Viceroy a su celular –Quizás vea algunas caras conocidas por aquí, señor.

-¡Da lo mismo que sean uno, la mitad o todos! ¡Haz lo que te dije!- incluso desde su escondite, en el cuarto de las escobas, Howard pudo oír a McFist chillando.

-¿Alguna orden en especial para Bash?

-No, mejor que duerma. Es el único que sé que no tiene nada que ver con el ninja. ¡Y dormido no causa problemas!

-Como diga, señor- dijo el científico, antes de apagar su teléfono y comprobar cómo lo estaban haciendo sus pequeñas mantis.

Howard, por el ojo de la cerradura, pudo observar cómo pequeñas mantis religiosas robots, similares a aquélla cosa gigantesca que había atacado en el medio del simulacro de monstruo, se pegaba a la cabeza de todas las personas dormidas. Una vez asentadas, sus diminutos ojos comenzaban a brillar, y la persona en cuestión, despacio, sonreía. Incluso estando en un charco de leche, como Dave. O de cara al piso, como la cocinera.

-Una hora y terminamos- le indicó Viceroy a un robosimio que pasaba por allí, con una caja en la mano, de la que salían mantis apenas divisaba a una persona dormida –No tienes nada que temer, todos están dormidos, incluso quienquiera que sea el ninja.

.-.

Apenas dejó de oír ruidos en el exterior, y después de comprobar siete u ocho veces que no había nadie a la vista, Howard fue hacia su amigo y lo sacudió.

-¡Cunningham! ¡Despierta! Viceroy tiene planes, lo que quiere decir que McFist tiene planes, ¿y tú duermes?

Randy siguió durmiendo, sin sonreír pero empezando a hacerlo.

Howard intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió. Arrancar a ése maldito bicho mecánico terminó en su mano siendo mordida, y lo mismo le sucedió a los guantes de horno y los alicates que acercó para deshacerse del insecto robótico. Arrojarle agua a la cara tampoco sirvió de nada. El sentarlo para luego dejarlo caer no tuvo efecto, y estaba pensando seriamente en taparle la nariz y la boca cuando escuchó pasos robóticos acercándose.

-Y revisen si tienen algo sospechoso- escuchó que decía Viceroy.

Howard entró en pánico.

Buscó en los bolsillos de Randy hasta tocar la máscara del ninja, la sacó de un tirón y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos con botones de su propio pantalón. Salió corriendo hacia el baño de chicas, se subió a uno de los últimos inodoros y cerró la puerta, esperando que a nadie se le ocurriese revisar allí.

Cuando pensó que no podía ponerse más frenético, escuchó a uno de los robosimios.

-Señor, hemos encontrado la máscara.

Howard, pálido como nunca en su vida, buscó en su bolsillo y se encontró con un agujero que no había notado hasta ése entonces.

-Bien- oyó decir a Viceroy –Hace mucho que quiero probar mi rayo destructor.

Helado y aterrorizado, atreviéndose apenas a respirar, Howard escuchó un sonido extraño, rápido y horrible.

-Pues no resistió mucho- dijo Viceroy, algo decepcionado.

Cuando Howard al fin tomó el valor para asomarse al lugar de los hechos, de la máscara del ninja sólo quedaban hilachas quemadas y un montón de cenizas.

.-.

.-.

O "veamos si estás a la altura de ser más que el ninja de la simulación", pero no de la forma esperada.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Sirenos cautivos

Howard bajó la mirada.

Sentía un peso más vivo que el propio en la mano, y no se sorprendió el ver que se aferraba al Ninjanomicon. Con la mente en blanco, observó el brillo rojo y verde que emanaba del libro, y se preguntó si no habría un ninja de repuesto allí dentro. Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, colocó el lomo del libro sobre sus piernas y separó una tapa de la otra.

Las páginas estaban amarillentas, y crujían al darlas vuelta.

Poco a poco, las páginas comenzaron a llenarse de dibujos al estilo japonés, kanjis varios y garabatos de colores. Howard, con aire ausente, pasó las páginas hasta encontrarse con la historia de la máscara del Ninja. Y del resto de su traje. Con las palabras y las imágenes reflejándose en sus ojos, Howard comenzó a _pensar_ otra vez. Como la primera vez que se escribe en un cuaderno nuevo y lleno de hojas que no han sido usadas.

-No entiendo- dijo el muchacho al leer las crípticas frases del libro.

"Quien más peligro corre ahora eres tú" escribió el Ninjanomicon "Serena tu mente, piensa, y luego actúa".

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cerró el libro y lo colocó de costado sobre sus piernas. Se quedó allí pensando, como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca, como la primera tiza de un paquete escribiendo sobre un pizarrón nunca antes escrito. O como si hubiese subido a un piso que no pensó que llegaría a ver, o que siquiera existiese.

Y entonces Howard entendió que el libro se había abierto _a él_.

.-.

La primera oleada de robosimios destruyó todo lo que había en el estacionamiento, comenzando por el auto del director. Un auto con pedales para pies, y no aletas. La segunda oleada empezó a derribar paredes, romper vidrios y azotar bancos. La tercera oleada fueron robolagartijas: atrapaban a los estudiantes que intentaban escapar nadando y los dejaban atados por la cintura a las astas de las banderas, las lámparas de luz, o los árboles que rodeaban la escuela.

Randy fue uno de los últimos en ser atrapado.

Bash también, más que nada por golpear a todo robot que se le acercase, destrozando algunos, hasta que cinco robosimios se le echaron encima y se lo llevaron vendado de pies a cabeza.

Randy se había escondido en todos los sitios que se le ocurrieron, pasando de uno al otro sin ser visto. Casi llegó a penar que podría escapar, cuando dos robolagartijas invisibles lo atraparon en los conductos de ventilación y lo arrastraron hacia afuera.

-Bien, niños- dijo una voz en el aire, acallando los lamentos y lloriqueos de todas las sirenas y sirenos a la vez –Ya podemos empezar.

Una nube de humo verde apareció en el techo de la secundaria.

Era el Hechicero.

Y Howard no estaba en ningún lado.

.-.

Los robosimios aún estaban rondando los pasillos, con aire aburrido. Howard agradeció que no prestasen la mínima atención indispensable a ése muchachito que se deslizaba despacio, en tanto silencio como le era posible, hacia su objetivo. El taller del profesor Forja había sido saqueado, pero no habían descubierto la _verdadera_ forja.

Howard tiró de la palanca, luego de comprobar cinco veces que no hubiese robosimios en los alrededores. Al ver todas las espadas ninja rotas, se sintió algo cohibido. Randy no estaba allí. Y había dejado el Ninjanomicon escondido en el baño de chicas (nadie lo buscaría ahí, siendo que el Ninja era varón). Forja tampoco estaba.

El par de sai que habían dejado al salir corriendo (aquélla vez en que asaban malvaviscos sobre el fuego sagrado) aún estaban allí, colocados sobre un estante. Eran las únicas armas en buen estado. Howard subió, despacio, escuchando cada sonido e imaginándose un robosimio detrás, ignorando el calor de la pileta de fuego del centro y el cementerio de armas a su alrededor.

Tomó un sai por el mango.

Era más pesado de lo que recordaba, y le pareció mucho más puntiaguda. Envolvió el arma en uno de los tantos trapos del taller, y luego en otro y otro más, hasta dejar las puntas bien cubiertas. Luego asió el mango, la pegó al costado del cuerpo con una mano, escondiéndola bajo su ropa, y se dirigió hacia su destino.

.-.

-Tú no- dijo el Hechicero, tomando a Theresa del brazo y arrojándola al suelo. Un robosimio la agarró, y llevó a la asustada muchacha hacia el bosque que rodeaba la escuela –Tú puede que sí- apartó a Stevens del asta en el que estaba atado y uno de los robosimios se lo llevó, atándolo a un asta que emanaba energía verde y pútrida, que el Hechicero había hecho aparecer en el medio del patio –Tú, tú y tú, fuera- dijo, tomando a Mayaso, Bucky y Brent –Tú te quedas- dijo, mirando a Morgan.

Poco a poco, fue separando a los estudiantes en dos grupos. Todos los que habían sido poseídos fueron apartados, y sólo quedaban aquéllos que no habían sentido en carne propia los poderes del Hechicero, amarrados a ésa verdosa asta.

-Y tú… - hizo una pausa al tomar a Julian –Tú no puedes quedarte.

-¿Por qué no?- contra el sentido común, el muchacho parecía muy interesado en toda la situación. Pese a que el Hechicero ahora era del tamaño del edificio y su mano rodeaba por completo el cuerpo de Julian.

-No necesito un competidor.

Julian se iluminó.

-¿En serio cree que podría llegar a competir con usted?

-No pienso darte la oportunidad- dijo el Hechicero, y arrojó a Julian hacia un robosimio –Nunca te daré el poder que te falta para eso.

Randy, mientras tanto, buscaba una forma de escapar.

La cinta con la que estaba atado no cedía: parecía no tener sustancia cuando intentaba tocarla, pese a no dejar de amarrarlo. Sus procesos mentales estaba allí, pero sus alrededores parecían simplificarse. No podía ver más allá de la calle que pasaba frente a la escuela, y la niebla había rodeado todo el edificio y parte del bosque. Más allá no se percibía nada: no se escuchaba sonido alguno, más allá de los que había en la zona inmediata.

-Tú, fuera- dijo el Hechicero, tomando a Bash y su pandilla, envolviéndolos con las cintas a todos hasta formar algo similar a una pelota, y arrojándolos hacia un grupo de robosimios. Se los llevaron al bosque y volvieron poco después, sin el grupo de humanos.

Faltaban pocas personas antes que llegase a Randy.

-Te quedas, te vas, tú te vas, te quedas, te quedas…

Se escondió tras un grupo de chicos gordos, pero el Hechicero tiró de la cinta que lo mantenía atado y lo sacó de su escondite. Tomándolo con una gigantesca y esquelética mano, acercó el verde rostro y lo examinó con detenimiento.

Randy se quedó muy quieto.

Si era lo suficientemente rápido, podría pegarle un puñetazo, tomar una de las cadenas rotas que colgaban de los brazaletes del Hechicero, arrojar sus eslabones hasta desarmar un robosimio, tomar su arma, disparar al poste (esperaba que las cintas no resistiesen), hacer que escapasen todos los que quedaban, ir a por el Ninjanomicon, buscar su máscara y…

Intentó moverse, pero estaba paralizado.

No de miedo, o por la presencia del Hechicero, sino porque el contacto con ésa verdosa piel entumecía su cuerpo, aunque no de forma visible para quien no hubiese pasado por ello.

-Tú te quedas- dijo el Hechicero, mirándolo de arriba abajo, sin estar del todo convencido.

.-.

Howard tuvo que esconderse más de una vez, con el corazón a mil por hora.

En una de ésas ocasiones, pudo vislumbrar lo que sucedía fuera de la escuela, y se le cortó la respiración.

Parecía que todo lo que estaba fuera de la burbuja había desaparecido.

Una gigantesca burbuja rodeaba los terrenos de la escuela, y parte de los bosques. Fuera no se veía nada, como si estuviesen flotando en el espacio. Al mirarla con detenimiento, Howard notó que la burbuja ondulaba, como si estuviese hecha de agua, o como si estuviese rodeada de agua.

Y lo que más rodeado estaba ahora no era el edificio escolar, sino una gigantesca carpa frente al mismo. Rodeada de robosimios armados hasta los dientes. Viceroy salió, mirando un montón de papeles que tenía en una carpeta y anotando algo. Dos robosimios tiraron de los dos extremos de la entrada, dejando ver, por unos segundos, unas extrañas estructuras, similares a camas cuchetas, pero con espacio para cinco camas, una sobre la otra, en vez de las clásicas dos. Howard reconoció algunos alumnos del primer año de secundaria, y observó que la mayoría de las camas que veía estaban vacías.

Un robosimio pasó al lado, haciendo ruido, sin verlo.

Howard se escabulló en cuanto pudo.

.-.

-Bien- dijo el Hechicero, frotándose las manos –Ahora, _Ninja_, vamos a jugar.

Pasó su mirada sobre la masa de alumnos, y tomó a la que le llamó más la atención: una de las chicas del grupo que entraba a la Jaula. La muchacha, de pelo largo y aspecto asiático, dejó escapar un grito al sentir que la elevaban por el aire, y empezó a temblar, paralizada ya por el contacto del Hechicero.

-Insulsa- dijo el mágico ser, y la arrojó al suelo.

La chica ya no tenía cola de sirena, sino dos piernas. Cayó como caería en el mundo real, chillando y dirigiéndose hacia el piso, pero no llegó a tocarlo. Se desvaneció cuando el impulso del Hechicero no venció más a la gravedad, como humo barrido por el viento. Y lo mismo les sucedió a todas las chicas que quedaban. Una a una las fue descartando, hasta que solo quedaban estudiantes de secundaria varones.

-No es una chica- dijo el Hechicero a lo que parecía ser un Smartphone.

A Randy le pareció que ésa escena era _normal_, en un escenario tan _anormal_ como ése. Como si un ser de más de ochocientos años de edad hablando por un teléfono de última generación fuese lo único real en ése extraño mundo.

El Hechicero se volvió hacia el reducido grupo, ahora de cien alumnos, frotándose las manos y sonriendo.

-Voy a disfrutar tanto quebrándote- dijo, chorreando maldad.

.-.

El mosaico de pez aún estaba allí.

Meses atrás, Randy y él habían dejado el sitio hecho un desastre, ése fatídico día en donde habían planeado arruinar todas las fotos posibles. De sólo recordar lo que había pasado entonces le daban escalofríos.

Pero no ahora.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, se había quedado sin escalofríos.

Howard había investigado todo lo que había podido sobre los Tengu. Incluso había traducido páginas en japonés (con un traductor en línea, pero valía igual) que no habían visto la luz en su idioma. Sabía bien que, como muchos de los seres féericos, no podían clasificarse en buenos o malos, sino que dependía de cómo se levantaban ése día. Y que si se seguían unas reglas específicas, se podría llegar a lo que Howard deseaba, con una fría desesperación, que sucediese.

Los robosimios estaban agrupándose en otro lado, pero él sabía que, aunque entrasen todos en tropel en ése mismo momento, ya no podía echarse atrás.

Sacó el sai, lo tomó por el mango, y le dio golpecitos a la piedra que sobresalía en el ojo del pez.

-Tengu- dijo Howard.

Un ojo apareció en la piedra, rojo y muy, _muy_ familiar. Se entrecerró con reconocimiento. Si el ave podía emitir sonidos audibles o no, Howard no lo sabía.

-Tengo un contrato que ofrecerte.

.-.

.-.

Confieso que he enviado casi el veinte por ciento de todas las confesiones y cannons del tumblr de esta serie. Y no me arrepiento.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Despierta o muere

-Es una pena que las partes de mi cuerpo que no tienen huesos hayan sufrido _tanto_- dijo el Hechicero, mirando a algunos estudiantes –Habría sido divertido y muy _placentero_ para mí.

Tomó a uno de los que estaban en el borde del grupo, paralizándolo de inmediato. Luego lo colocó, con piernas ahora, en un espacio circular en donde antes había estado la escuela. Era casi tan grande como el edificio, y estaba rodeado de cubos metálicas con remaches de hierro en su totalidad: no había un solo espacio en el anillo de metal, notó Randy.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado dentro del círculo.

No sucedió con todos: algunos se movían y otros tenían movilidad reducida, como si estuviesen cansados o tuviesen partes del cuerpo dormidas. Stevens podía moverse sin problemas aparentes. El muchacho de las maracas no podía pararse, aunque intentaba que sus piernas le obedeciesen. Uno de los chicos que se pasaba todo el tiempo posible en la biblioteca parecía tener un brazo inmóvil.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Randy, el Hechicero lo miró un segundo antes de alargar la otra mano hacia el siguiente estudiante. Apretó al muchacho en su puño y lo dejó en el círculo, al parecer sin paralizarle ninguna parte del cuerpo. No tardó mucho en colocar a todos los estudiantes en el lugar que quería.

-Aquí se terminan los juegos, Ninja- dijo el Hechicero, frotándose las manos –Ya no tienen colas de sirenas, así que el sueño se terminó. Quienquiera que muera ahora, morirá _de verdad_.

Un golpe en uno de los cubos de hierro desvió la atención de los cien alumnos hacia el cubo del que había provenido. Algo en su interior había golpeado la cara del cubo que daba al interior del círculo, hacia ellos, y la había abollado. Del interior de otros cubos sonaron motosierras y golpes varios, todos con fuerza.

Quienes podían moverse, se acercaron unos a otros, con temor.

Las abolladuras hacia afuera continuaron, hasta que cesaron todas a la vez. Los muchachos se resistieron a exhalar un suspiro, conteniendo el aliento. Aliento que lanzaron al ver que las caras de los cubos se abrían, mostrando cientos de robots avanzando hacia ellos.

-Que la carnicería comience.

.-.

Viceroy había comenzado a colocar a los alumnos rechazados fuera de la carpa. Conforme iban siendo descartados, más y más robosmios entraban a cuidar que quienes quedasen no pudiesen escapar. Después de todo, sabían que el Ninja asistía a la escuela, y que era uno de los alumnos. Varones, por supuesto, pero el Hechicero quería asegurarse, y McFist no tenía intenciones de correr riesgos en ese punto.

Sin embargo, no iba a despertar aún a las chicas, y a los chicos, que no habían dado la talla. Los robosimios los habían colocado acostados en forma matricial, siguiendo las órdenes del científico, y el mismo pasaba de fila en fila, tachando nombres. Las mantis se quedarían allí unas horas más, y luego procederían a la segunda fase del plan.

Eso había sido una idea entre él y el Hechicero.

Sonriendo, pensó cuán grandioso sería cuando descubriesen la identidad del Ninja. Con su genio científico y las habilidades del hechicero, podrían hacer olvidar que ése muchacho existió, incluso a su propia familia. De esa forma, nadie buscaría al Ninja en su laboratorio, donde podría interrogarlo y obtener de él todos sus secretos. Era una pena que no fuese un ser de ocho siglos quien estuviese tras la máscara (de eso estaba seguro), pero la misma máscara era algo demasiado interesante como para dejarla escapar.

Y entonces podría obtener un potencial enorme, más grande que cualquier cosa que la humanidad hubiese descubierto. Oh, el Premio Nobel sería un buen y delicioso primer paso, sin duda, pero eso sería poco en comparación con todo lo que podría lograrse con eso, su genio y las influencias de McFist. Sin contar la habilidad o el superpoder a elección que obtendría su jefe, que podría ser utilizado para el propio provecho de Viceroy…

El primer pase rasante lo echó al suelo, entre dos alumnas.

El segundo pase rasante arrancó de cuajo la tela de la carpa, volteando algunos robosimios y haciendo explotar otros.

El tercer pase rasante fue algo menos confuso: Viceroy pudo ver a una gigantesca ave negra, con lo que parecía una máscara en vez de rostro, chillando hasta romper los cristales de sus anteojos, y aleteando hasta que todas las camas que estaban dentro de la ya desaparecida carpa cayesen como fichas de dominó.

.-.

Randy arrastró a uno de los muchachos paralizados hacia el centro del círculo, y tomó uno de los sombreros de la banda que había tirados. Susurrando, pasó la idea de chico en chico que les arrojasen cosas a los robots, desde sombreros hasta zapatos, y todo lo que pudiese pegar o despistar. Unas cuantas decenas de lobos con motosierras terminaron cortándose unos a otros, gracias a que Randy les arrojó su buzo, apoyándose en el viento y la velocidad de los robots, que perdieron la visual por unos cruciales segundos, ocasionando un choque en cadena.

No fue el primero en arrojar algo, pero sí el que mejor resultado tuvo, y pronto llovieron sombreros, zapatos, cinturones, prendas de ropa y todo lo que tuviesen en los bolsillos. Uno tenía bolitas, y logró dejar una montaña de robosimios a su paso. Sin embargo, si bien los robots menguaron en número, seguían siendo demasiados, y los lobos parecían furiosos de verse resistidos por un grupo de adolescentes.

-Si el Ninja se revela, los dejaré ir- se escuchó la voz del Hechicero, chorreando maldad y malicia –Y sólo me quedaré teniendo una amable charla con él…

De repente, un grito llamó la atención de Randy, y vio, horrorizado, cómo un lobo con motosierra tenía a un muchacho de su mismo grado en el piso, aplastándolo con una pata, y se preparaba para bajar de un golpe su motosierra. Sin pensar, se dirigió hacia ellos, preparándose para empujar al robot, cuando sucedió.

El muchacho desapareció.

El lobo robótico perdió el equilibrio, pisando aire en donde antes había habido un asustado adolescente, y en su caída se llevó puesto un robosimio.

Entonces, una oleada de desapariciones de los alumnos se desencadenó, y Randy pudo observar a una docena o más de alumnos desparecer, antes que le tocase el turno a él

.-.

-¡Es el pájaro endemoniado!- fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar.

Se sacó de un manotazo la mantis robótica de la frente, y observó a su alrededor, captando en un segundo la escena en la que se encontraba. Estaba entre dos pisos de una cama cucheta de cinco espacios, sin sitio para moverse, en lo que parecía haber sido una carpa gigante, con alumnos y alumnas de toda la secundaria corriendo de un lado para el otro, en el medio de robosimios, funcionales y hechos pedazos, mientras una ráfaga de viento pasaba volando muy bajo, tomando robosimios entre sus garras, elevándose y dejándolos caer en cualquier parte del suelo lo suficientemente dura.

Corrió con el gentío para alejarse de la escuela, pero se encontraron con una barrera invisible a los pocos metros. Randy levantó la mirada, viendo algo por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo ver a Viceroy volando por un segundo, antes de desaparecer entre el bosque que rodeaba la escuela. Le pareció que tenía una hélice saliéndole del delantal. Poco después, la barrera desapareció, y los aterrorizados estudiantes se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

Randy aprovechó el tumulto para escabullirse, buscando su máscara en todos los sitios en los que usualmente la guardaba. Revisó tres veces antes de palidecer, cuando entendió que _no tenía la máscara_. Y el Tengu, ése pájaro demoníaco, estaba allá afuera, sobrevolando el edificio escolar, como buscando algo. Al no encontrarlo, se paró sobre el techo de la parte más alta de la escuela, lanzó uno de sus chillidos y voló hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

.-.

El Hechicero no estaba furioso.

Ésa era una palabra demasiado suave.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había logrado que uno de sus planes, uno de los pocos en los que había colaborado de forma activa con mortales, funcionase. Y que funcionase muy, _muy_ bien. La suma de los malos días de una gran cantidad de alumnos le había dado un poder superior al normal, y las máquinas de ése científico, Viceroy, mortal, eran muy útiles. La combinación de las dos, sumados a los gritos de McFist, había empezado con buen pie. Cuando le informaron que la máscara del Ninja había sido destruida, lo saboreó como un delicioso bocado.

Pero había fallado.

En algún momento, ése maldito Ninja había logrado desbaratar sus planes. Había logrado revisar a casi tres cuartas partes del alumnado, eliminando a quienes no tenían posibilidades de ser el Ninja. Y la forma en que se habían defendido contra los robots le había dado la razón: ése maldito estaba entre aquéllos cien. O bendito. Maldito fuese.

¿O acaso había escapado al plan? A veces, seres que tenían contacto con la magia en diversos estados no se veían afectados por sus habilidades, al menos, no de forma directa e inmediata. ¿Quién más podría haber liberado al Tengu y arruinado su maravilloso plan, sino el Ninja?

.-.

Randy buscó el Ninjanomicon en el baño de varones, y luego, en el de chicas. Lo encontró en el último, en un sitio donde no recordaba haberlo dejado, pero ésa preocupación podría esperar. Se lo metió en la mochila y salió disparado hacia el bosque, mientras el personal adulto intentaba mantener la calma de los cientos de padres y madres que llamaban pidiendo explicaciones.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del libro, logró encontrar un claro en el bosque, un claro reciente. En el centro había lo que parecía ser un intento de nido gigante, recién empezado y hecho de troncos y ramas de los árboles que habían estado allí. En el centro, cortando ramas y armando el nido, estaba el Tengu. Randy se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, y sólo avanzó cuando el Nomicon le dijo que lo hiciera.

El Tengu se giró a verlo.

-Hola- dijo Randy, tenso, levantando una mano. Con la otra se aferraba a una de las correas de su mochila, donde llevaba al Ninjanomicon.

El ave demonio lo miró, y fue como si se desinflase un poco. No sólo calmándose, sino disminuyendo su tamaño. Dio unos saltitos para salir del nido, aleteando para caer con suavidad, y se quedó a unos metros de distancia de Randy. Desinflándose. Cambiando de postura, irguiéndose, tomando algo más de color, reemplazando algo de sus pumas por pelo.

Randy no se lo esperaba.

-¿Howard?

.-.

.-.

Ya ha empezado la segunda temporada en el país de origen. Aún no le he hincado el ojo. Debo solucionarlo a la brevedad.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Tela y plumas

-Viceroy destruyó la máscara.

Howard lo dijo rápido, y Randy notó que la ansiedad y el temor se mezclaban a partes iguales con la presión de _sacarse algo del pecho_. Así que siguió en ese tema.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? Espera, ¿dónde la encontró?

-Cuando ésos bichos… oh, no, tengo que empezar desde el principio- tomó aire y le contó sobre las mantis que inducían el sueño, y cómo Viceroy había ordenado a los robosimios que revisasen si los durmientes tenían algo raro.

-Algo raro- repitió Randy.

-Y tú estabas dormido y yo no y el resto de la gente no se despertaba así que tomé la máscara y me la guardé en el bolsillo- tomó aire –Y cuando me escondí, Viceroy encontró la máscara porque uno de mis bolsillos estaba roto, y por ahí se había salido, y de repente yo tenía al… al Nomicon en las rodillas y…

-¿El Nomicon te dijo que hicieras esto?- preguntó el otro muchacho, incrédulo.

-No, el libro me dijo que yo era el que más riesgos estaba corriendo, y que pensase y después actuase y me enseñó cómo había sido hecho el traje, y… Los dos sai que usamos para tostar malvaviscos en el fuego sagrado aún estaban allí.

Howard hizo una pausa, más nervioso que antes.

-Y entonces tomé uno y fui hacia donde estaba el Tengu, y sabes, yo estudié sobre ellos porque tenerlo dentro de mí no fue nada… bueno, busqué todo lo que pude sobre ellos, y había algo sobre… sobre contratos, y recordé lo que había sentido cuando me había poseído y… Y le ofrecí un contrato y entonces fue a por los robosimios y despertó a todos y aquí estamos.

Silencio.

-Howard, eres increíble, viejo.

El otro lo miró, confundido.

-¿Sabes lo que había hecho el Hechicero? Estaba por matarnos en el sueño. Si no nos hubieras despertado, habría muerto una gran parte de nosotros. No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero gracias a ti estamos vivos. Gracias a ti _estoy_ vivo. Eres tan… bruce, hermano.

Los hombros del pelirrojo perdieron su tensión.

-Creo que has salvado a más persona hoy que el Ninja en cualquier otro día. Y eso no es algo fácil.

-Ja, sí, ¡te he ganado, Ninja!

.-.

-El. Maldito. Tengu- dijo el Hechicero.

-No fue mi culpa, señor. No sabíamos que había uno de esos en la secundaria Norrisville- tartamudeaba McFist, tras su escritorio.

-Yo sí lo sabía- dijo el otro –Lo que nunca pensé es que fuese a interferir en nuestros planes.

-Entonces, ¿tiene usted información sobre ése… Tengu?- preguntó Viceroy, asomándose por detrás del escritorio.

-Oh, sí, sé qué es ese bichejo- el Hechicero sonrió con maldad, aun masticando rabia –Y sé qué es lo que quiere.

Hizo una pausa para tomar una de las esferas de su cintura y llevarla a la altura de su rostro, para que McFist y Viceroy pudiesen ver.

-Es un ave demonio que tiene algunas cuentas pendientes con el Ninja- en la esfera aparecieron dos siluetas, una de un ninja con una espada, y la otra de un Tengu, que empezaron a luchar –Para crear la máscara, son indispensables las plumas de Tengu. Y al ave no le gustó que se las sacaran para eso.

-Entonces, ¿podría ser un posible aliado?- se animó el científico.

-Si el bichejo lo detesta tanto como yo por su encarcelamiento, sí- hizo una pausa –Y probablemente se deje ver de nuevo, pronto.

-Si me permite preguntarle- empezó Viceroy, y el Hechicero lo miró, haciéndolo tartamudear -¿Sabe usted si… si hay otros seres como el Tengu en Norrisville?

El Hechicero sonrió.

.-.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes cómo crear una nueva máscara?

-La última vez la arrojé al fuego- dijo Randy –pero en ése entonces la tenía antes de destruirla.

-Pues pregúntale al libro ése- el Nomicon brilló en rojo -¡No me contestes, librejo!- chilló, con una voz demasiado similar a un graznido –Si quieres mis plumas, suda por ellas.

Randy se quedó mirando a su amigo hasta que los ojos (rojos) del pelirrojo volvieron a ser los de toda la vida. Y su boca pasase a ser algo menos puntiaguda, como queriendo ser un pico y recordando que era una boca humana.

-Howard- dijo el muchacho más alto -¿Qué contrato le ofreciste al Tengu?

-Eh… Cunnigham, verás… - el otro muchacho guardó un incómodo silencio por unos momentos –Le pregunté qué era lo que más quería, y él me dijo que quería estar vivo de nuevo. Y yo le propuse… eh… le propuse vivir un poco conmigo y si… si le daba las plumas necesarias al Ninja para rehacer su traje al completo, eh... ¡Oh, wonk!

-Viejo, eres de hierro.

-¡No es eso! ¡No quiero deberle nada al Ninja!

-Pero yo soy el Ninja.

-No, tú eres mi mejor amigo. El Ninja es otro. Y si el Ninja no aparece, McFist y el Hechicero volverán a hacer algo como lo de hoy. ¡Y el Hechicero no merece el poder que tiene!- los ojos rojos destellaron en los de Howard.

-Calma, eh… Estamos a salvo gracias a… a quien tengo frente a mí.

-Ju, ju, ju… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no intervenía, Ninja?

-Probablemente hubiese muerto mucha gente- admitió Randy.

Tengu-Howard, con pico en vez de boca y ojos rojos, graznó su risa.

-¿Así que "la amistad es un peso que un Ninja no puede cargar", eh, Nomi-chan? Mira lo bien que habría salido todo si seguía ése consejo.

El libro brilló en rojo, furioso.

-Oh, cállate. Yo tengo un cuerpo y tú sigues allí dentro. Y me lo he ganado.

-¿Puedes entender lo que… eh, dice?- le preguntó el otro.

Tengu-Howard lo miró, y sonrió despacio. Era algo extraño ver sonreír a un ser con pico.

-Oh, sí. Distintas razas, misma energía vital, usada de distintas maneras- miró a Randy de arriba abajo y resopló –Nada mal, al menos, no luego de haber visto de lo que eres capaz.

-Eh, ¿gracias?

-No me lo agradezcas ahora, ni a mí, Ninja. Hace siglos que deseaba sentir el viento bajo mis alas.

El pico se volvió boca, los ojos volvieron a su color natural, y Howard regresó. Se tomó la cara con las manos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Randy le puso una mano en el hombro, y los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

-Hombre, es como estar en una montaña rusa, subir y bajar- dijo el pelirrojo, agotado.

Apoyados contra el nido gigante de troncos y ramas, recuperando la respiración y bañado en sudor, Howard cerró los ojos, con la cara entre las manos y los codos en las rodillas.

-Pero eso de volar fue lo más total que hice en mi vida- admitió, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Howard, estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda- el Ninjanomicon brilló –Y el Nomicon también. Sí, el libro también. Sí, Nomicon, parece que no soy el único que tiene que mejorar en ciertos aspectos- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

En el aire aparecieron garabatos que mostraban a un ninja derrotado.

-¿Cómo… cómo llegamos a tener algo más o menos estable?- preguntó el pelirrojo –Es decir, a veces él se retira y observa, a veces reacciona por impulso, y a veces parece como si me empujase para ocupar el control de mi cuerpo.

Alrededor del muchacho aparecieron más garabatos, mostrando balanzas que no estaban equilibradas, y un ninja meditando sobre uno de sus platos. Un Tengu se posaba sobre el otro plato, y la balanza se equilibraba.

-En eso te ayudaremos, Howard. A ti y al Tengu.

.-.

Ésa noche terminaron en la casa de Randy, hablando toda la noche sobre cómo procederían de allí en adelante. El Tengu y el Nomicon intervenían a veces. El ave-demonio sentía curiosidad por todo lo que le rodeaba, y preguntaba sobre todo lo que podía percibir con sus cinco sentidos. Howard estaba allí, vigilando que no cometiese ninguna fechoría, e indicándole todo lo que sabía de forma explícita.

-¿Tienes un nombre?- le preguntó Randy, cuando el Tengu se subió a su cama y empezó a dar vueltas, probando el colchón.

-No usamos eso- respondió el ave-demonio –No nos referimos de Tengu a Tengu con nombres.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes de quién te hablan, si hablamos de otro Tengu?

-No nos gusta cambiar de sitio- los ojos rojos lo miraban fijo -¿Cómo se llama esto?

-Es una cama. Tiene un colchón, que es la parte blanda, y las sábanas es lo que usas para taparte. La cosa blanda que puedes tomar se llama almohada, y allí apoyas la cabeza.

-Tienen unas costumbres raras aquí- el Tengu bajó de un salto al piso, aterrizando a un metro del otro muchacho. Se irguió y miró sus ojos azules –No tengo eso que los humanos llaman "nombre". Él es "Howard Weinerman" y tú eres "Randy Cunnigham", que son sus nombres y apellidos. Yo era el Tengu del bosque, y así sabían quién era yo.

-Oh. Entonces, ¿prefieres que te llamemos Tengu a secas?

-A menos que aparezca otro, sí- miró la bandeja con comida -¿Eso de verdad se come?- señaló una bolsa con papas fritas.

-Así es. Toma una y prueba si te gusta. Es crocante, así que no tendrás problemas con el pico.

El Nomicon, receloso, brillaba sobre el regazo de Randy.

-Dije que lo haría, librejo, y yo cumplo mis promesas- miró a Randy –Y tú ayudarás con eso.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Ochocientos años es mucho tiempo sin acicalarse- el Tengu entrecerró sus ojos con coquetería, sin apartar la mirada del muchacho –Y mis plumas necesitan renovarse cada tanto. Ése primer vuelo no fue tan bueno como quería, y el tamaño que acostumbraba usar ya no es tan adecuado. Así que puedes empezar por eso.

.-.

Randy descartó el peine, incluso el de dientes más separados, enseguida. No servía para plumas. Así que empezó a peinar al Tengu con los dedos, tomando con cuidado las plumas que estaban torcidas, no del todo bien afirmadas, o caían apenas las tocaba. El ave-demonio no puso objeción, y se relajó poco a poco bajo las manos del muchacho.

Howard le había dicho al Tengu que se sacase la parte superior de la ropa antes de transformarse, ya que las alas podrían romper la ropa, o sufrir daños al intentarlo. A diferencia de la transformación completa, en la que alas y brazos era una misma cosa, ahora tenía un par de alas saliendo de sus omóplatos, y los brazos libres. Tenía la cabeza, la espalda, el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de plumas, y el piso no tardó en cubrirse de ellas. El Tengu no había mentido: realmente necesitaba acicalarse.

A Randy no le desagradaba tanto como pensó que lo haría.

-Tus plumas son muy sedosas- le dijo, al pasar sus manos entre las plumas de una de sus alas.

-Y son mucho más que sedosas plumas- se infló el ave-demonio, agitano su plumaje, levantándolo como si fuese un gallo de pelea a punto de atacar.

-Sin duda- Randy tomó una de las plumas cerca de la punta de un ala, pasó sus manos por sobre el resto de la espalda y alas, para asegurarse que no se olvidaba ninguna, y empezó a amontonar con cuidado las plumas del piso.

-¿Sabes cómo crear una nueva máscara?- el Tengu se dio la vuelta, con algo de pereza.

-Aún no. El Ninjanomicon sí lo sabe.

-¿Y qué más necesitas, eh?- miró al libro con sorna –Mis plumas son indispensables, pero tienes que unirlas con algo, Noni-chan.

Los garabatos alrededor del montón de plumas indicaban instrucciones de cómo tratarlas. Randy tomó una sábana limpia y la acomodó sobre la alfombra, extendiéndola, colocó las plumas una al lado de la otra, las cubrió con otra sábana, y repitió el proceso. Eran muchas más de las que había pensado que obtendría: casi quinientas. Siguiendo las instrucciones del Nomicon, utilizó uno de los hechizos de nivel alto y las dejó reposar.

-¿Qué más necesitamos?- preguntó entonces.

-Magia y otras cosas- dijo el Tengu, cerrando sus alas despacio y poniéndose la remera de nuevo. El sonido de las pumas pasando por la tela era algo extraño, como las hojas al ser movidas por el viento –Como hilo de seda de araña.

.-.

-Sí, mamá, lo haremos- silencio –Un experimento, digamos- silencio –No, no haremos nada raro. Sí, sólo limpiaremos el depósito para ver si podemos hacerlo. No, no hay trucos. ¡No escuches a Heidi! O pregúntale si quiere hacerlo ella. ¿No? Bien, entonces allá vamos- silencio –Está cerrada hasta el lunes por reparaciones.

-¿La convenciste?- preguntó Randy, cuando Howard colgó el teléfono.

-Me ha dicho por años que tenía que limpiar el depósito, y ahora le dije que lo haríamos. Creo que se convencerá cuando lo vea limpio.

-¿De verdad habrá suficiente tela de araña allí?

-Ya estaba necesitando que lo limpiasen cuando mamá y papá fueron a vivir allí. Son veintidós años, Cunningham.

-Oh, bueno, allá vamos.

.-.

-¿Y este velo?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, al abrir la polvorienta puerta, luego de esperar a que el polvo les dejase ver en el interior.

-No es un velo- dijo Howard, entrando con un balde lleno de elementos de limpieza –Es una colonia de arañas.

-A Julian le encantaría esto- dijo Randy, tomando un plumero cilíndrico.

-Pero él no lo verá, y tú necesitas tela de araña. Y yo quiero saber si de verdad hay cosas interesantes- tomó una caja, que parecía de zapatos, que estaba cerca de la puerta –Hay un interruptor de luz a unos dos metros, por allá. Tras esa cortina de telaraña. Oh, ¿esto es un cartucho de ocho bits?

.-.

Seis horas después, Randy estaba cubierto de polvo, cansado, sudoroso y con un balde lleno de tela de araña enrollado en el plumero. Howard tenía una pila de cosas que había encontrado entre las cajas y los papeles, estaba tanto o más cubierto de polvo, y había acomodado las cajas por un lado y los papeles por el otro.

-Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, Cunningham- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando hacia todos lados –Ahora sí parece algo en lo que se puede entrar.

-Bien- dijo Randy, mirando el balde –No lo creía, pero había suficiente tela de araña.

-Aún espero la disculpa.

-Lamento no haberte creído, Howard. Sí había tela de araña a nivel industrial.

-Disculpa aceptada.

.-.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?- chillaba el Hechicero -¿Cómo pueden pasar tantos días sin sentirse mal? Ah, ¿cómo dices, rata? ¿Cerrada por reparaciones? Hmmmm…

Se sentó en su banquito en el medio del laberinto de tuberías y niebla verde, frotándose la barbilla. Miró a la rata, quien lo miraba a él, y entonces envió algo de niebla a buscar algo. Plumas de Tengu, en especial, o actividad del Ninja.

-Espero que ese mortal en verdad haya destruido la máscara…

La rata también fue a la búsqueda de los restos, en todos los sitios que los humanos transitaban de día. El humo verde pasó por aulas, baños pasillos, oficinas, buscando algo que tuviese vestigios de magia y restos de plumas de Tengu. El humano de color chocolate le había dicho que sólo quedaba un montón de ceniza, pero hasta algo así era mejor que nada.

La rata regresó con un fragmento de algo en la boca.

El Hechicero tomó el pedacito, y se lo llevó frente a la cara.

Y sonrió.

.-.

-A Forja no le importará- le dijo Howard –Sin Ninja, no habrá a quien le repare las armas.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- dijo Randy, mientras se encaminaban, en el medio de la noche del viernes, hacia la escuela en construcción –Y no sé si todas las armas regresarán tal y como antes. O los poderes elementales.

-Nah, seguro estarán ahí de nuevo- pasaron por debajo de las cintas amarillas que delimitaban las zonas peligrosas –Ya pasó la primera vez.

Caminaron con sigilo entre los pasillos clausurados y las aulas a las que les faltaba una o más paredes. No resultó una sorpresa del todo el ver que la forja de espadas aún estaba oculta, con todas sus paredes, piso y techo, enteros. Y el fuego sagrado seguía allí, calentando el ambiente como la primera vez que Randy había entrado allí.

-Bien- dijo el muchacho al llegar –Ahora, Nomicon, tenemos las plumas y la tela de araña, y el fuego sagrado está aquí- observó los garabatos en el aire, en donde estaban las instrucciones, paso por paso.

-Eh, no me excluyas, librejo- dijo Tengu-Howard, con sus ojos rojos, sacándose la parte superior de la ropa –Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien. ¡Y no empieces con eso! No puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que te tomó cuando la creaste. Lo haremos bien, así que tendré que darte una pata, je, mano, jeje, ala en esto.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Randy, curioso.

-Ah, humano, cuán poco te ha dicho el Nomicon- sonrió el ave-demonio –La primera vez, me sacaron las plumas a la fuerza. Mal, mal. Así pudieron obtener las habilidades que sabían que yo tenía, pero sólo las que no pudieron esconderse- colocó su mano sobre el pecho, trazando círculos mientras hablaba. Su brazo estaba cubierto de plumas hasta las muñecas, notó el otro muchacho, y algunas chispas se materializaron entre los regordetes dedos –Así que empieza con eso, pero antes de unir cada pluma, dámela. Yo sé mejor que nadie cómo es utilizar un plumaje mágico.

.-.

-El mejor caldo de cultivo- dijo el Hechicero, colocando el trocito de máscara en una de sus esferas de humo verde –es el deseo. Y no hablo de lo que quisiera hacerle al Ninja si mi cuerpo no estuviese tan modificado, oh no, ratita.

El roedor chilló, mirándolo con atención.

-Es el deseo generado por el brillo de alguien más- sostuvo la esfera con ambas manos, viendo cómo el trocito se embebía en niebla verde, se hinchaba y cambiaba de forma –Es eso que sientes cuando alguien tiene algo que tú deseas, y que no puedes tener, sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces.

En la esfera verde, el trocito comenzó a tener una forma definida.

-¿Y qué mejor caldo de cultivo para el caos que ése?- dijo el Hechicero, tomando la máscara negra y verde, apestando a maldad.

.-.

-Esta es la última.

Randy le alcanzó la última pluma a Tengu-Howard, quien la mantuvo por unos segundos entre sus dos palmas antes de colocarla sobre las páginas abiertas del Ninjanomicon. La pluma desapareció.

-Y ahora, la tela de araña… - el muchacho de ojos azules colocó el balde sobre el libro, boca abajo, y se desvaneció –Bien. Ahora, Nomicon, confío en ti- se dio la vuelta para mirar a Howard –Y quería decirte…

Howard se tambaleaba.

Incluso sentado con las piernas cruzadas, su balance parecía demasiado difícil de mantener. El Tengu se había retirado, y entonces Randy pudo ver que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba bañado en sudor, a un nivel que le fuego sagrado no podía. Respiraba con dificultad, parecía no poder mantener los ojos abiertos, y si Randy no lo hubiese atrapado, se habría caído de espaldas.

-¿Howard?

Pero Howard no contestó.

.-.

.-.

Práctica para el examen final de inglés: ver los capítulos de tu serie favorita en inglés original, sin subtítulos. Muy buenos resultados.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. El vapor del té

Randy comprobó que Howard siguiese respirando, y luego, su pulso. Parecía estable y muy, muy agotado, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco. Algunos garabatos alrededor del pelirrojo le indicaron que sólo necesitaba descansar, y que no estaba en peligro mortal. Así que el muchacho de ojos azules tomó al Nomicon, que ya había devuelto el plumero y el balde, lo colocó en su mochila, se la puso al hombro y levantó a su amigo del suelo.

Era mucho más liviano de lo que recordaba.

Eso, o el Tengu tenía unos efectos en su cuerpo que él no había notado.

Dejando balde y plumero en el taller, cerró las puertas y se dirigió hacia el bosque detrás de la escuela. No podía cargar a Howard por la vereda sin llamar la atención, y allí todavía había un nido más o menos funcional. Era una suerte que no hubiese viento ni amenazase lluvia esa noche. O en las noches anteriores.

Fue sencillo llegar al nido, aunque no tanto escalar con Howard en brazos. Sin embargo, logró hacerlo, y lo depositó en el centro, donde aún había algunas hojas suaves. Nada de plumón, lo cual le extrañó en un principio. Encogiéndose de hombros, Randy tomó su celular y le dijo a su madre que estaba con Howard y que dormirían los dos en el mismo sitio, y algo similar a la madre de su amigo. Nada de lo cual era mentira. Cuando su madre le contestó que lo vería mañana, Randy guardó su teléfono y miró al cielo, pensando.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar en ese momento.

.-.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con un familiar resplandor saliendo de su mochila, que había terminado como su almohada. Abrió el cierre y sacó el Ninjanomicon, que brillaba con impaciencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- abrió el libro y sintió el familiar tirón hacia dentro.

Randy apareció en el medio de un dojo, con pinturas de Tengu en las paredes, y lo que parecía ser dos humeantes tazas de té frente a dos almohadones. El muchacho cayó en uno, y frente a él, apareció una figura en colores fluorescentes, muy familiar. Pero los detalles en rojo eran verdes, y su larga bufanda parecía deshilacharse en el final, como encaje podrido.

El vapor del té entraba por uno de sus ojos y salía por el otro, y cuando abrió la boca, llena de dientes como desgarrones en la tela, Randy pudo ver que sólo había vapor verde en su interior, y oscuridad. Y lo vio con más detalle cuando abrió más la boca y se tragó su taza, y luego la de Randy, y entonces lo miró fijo, con ojos verdes llenos de veneno, y empezó a caminar como un orangután hacia él. El otro muchacho dio un salto para alejarse de la criatura, sabiendo que era el Nomicon, pero sintiéndose incómodo de todos modos.

Un pergamino se desenrolló sobre la criatura.

"La envidia es un primer paso hacia la maldad"

Randy miró a la criatura, muy distinta a cualquier cosa que el Nomicon le había mostrado antes, y se le hizo familiar, no sólo por tener el mismo molde que el traje del ninja. El piso se deslizó hacia los lados, dejándolo caer mientras el extraño ser lo miraba desde arriba, haciéndose más y más pequeño, hasta que regresó a su cuerpo.

Howard estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo.

-Ey, hola Howard- dijo Randy, aún con una sensación extraña que no le gustaba -¿Has logrado descansar un poco?

-Sí, eso creo- aún se le veía debilitado, pero al menos pudo pararse sin ayuda -¿Es este el nido?

-Así es- el otro muchacho también se paró –Sería raro si yo te hubiese… ¿Eh?

El Ninjanomicon, aún abierto, brillaba con intensidad, como el cofre de un tesoro ante el primer rayo de Sol en siglos. Cintas negras y rojas surgieron de sus páginas, y en el centro del remolino, apareció.

-¡La máscara!- exclamó Randy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La tomó con cuidado, aliviado al sentir la familiar tela entre sus dedos. Cerró el Nomicon y se sentó en el piso del nido, colocando el libro a un lado y con la máscara ahora entre sus dos manos. Se sentía como el nuevo modelo de algo que había estado usando toda la vida. Y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el Nomicon.

-Howard, ¿tú me envidias?

-¿De qué hablas, Cunningham?

-¿Sientes envidia por algo respecto a mí?

-¿Envidia?- el pelirrojo pensó por unos momentos –No. Ni cuando te convertiste en el Ninja. En principio pensé que era genial, pero el ver todo lo que costaba serlo me frenó un poco. Es demasiado para mí. Demasiados NNV.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, humano, estoy yo- los ojos rojos miraron a Randy con algo de cansancio –Y eso que tienes en las manos es mucho más poderoso de lo que tenías antes, y es gracias a mí… No siento envidia de mis creaciones- cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, eran los de Howard –Y tú no puedes volar ni hacer trajes mágicos, así que no.

-Es bueno saber que sigues vivo.

-¿Él o yo?

-Primero, tú. Y, luego, el Tengu.

.-.

-Mortal.

Viceroy dejó caer su Tablet al piso al escuchar, de súbito, la voz del Hechicero proviniendo de uno de los tanos comunicadores de industrias McFist. Miró al ser de piel verde, y se recompuso tanto como pudo.

-¿Sí, señor?- la voz no le había temblado. Bien.

-Tengo un nuevo encargo para tu jefe y para ti.

El científico notó que el otro estaba de muy buen humor, y se tranquilizó un poco más.

-¡Viceroy! ¡Quiero que hagas un robot que…!- McFist entró vociferando, y se cortó en seco al ver al Hechicero. Esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa –Oh, hola, señor.

-¿Qué has logrado averiguar sobre los cien alumnos varones que quedaron?

-A nivel intelectual, varían sus aptitudes- dijo Viceroy -A nivel emocional y físico sucede lo mismo. Quizás con un seguimiento en el tiempo, podríamos obtener más información y achicar el grupo…

-Quiero que elijas a los más aptos de todos ellos con los datos que tienes ahora- dijo el Hechicero –Y pronto obtendrás más elementos para determinar la identidad del Ninja.

-Como diga, señor- dijo McFist, y se giró hacia el científico –Hazlo. Ahora- y se giró para sonreírle de nuevo al Hechicero.

-Y cuando tengas ese grupo, elige al menos estable emocionalmente. Tengo un regalo para él- dijo el otro, sonriendo con maldad.

.-.

-¡Ow! ¡Ay! ¡Sal del paso! ¡Cuidado, dragóóóóó..!

¡Crash!

-Al menos ahora-au-duré casi el doble de tiempo-au-que antes- dijo el Ninja, en medio de una pila de restos de dragón con armadura shogun, en un bosque japonés.

-Ahora ya no tienes el peso que tenías antes- le dijo Tengu-Howard, desde un árbol cercano, sentado en una de sus ramas –Ahora tienes el beneplácito de las plumas, y eso te da más y mejores habilidades.

-¿Debería comenzar a usar pesos en brazos y-au-piernas?- el Ninja había logrado pararse, y se frotaba las extremidades.

-No- Tengu-Howard bajó aleteando de la rama y se acercó –Debes aprender primero a dominar tu máxima velocidad, y luego usar los pesos.

-¿Pero qué pasa si alguien es poseído o si uno de los robots de McFist atacan?

Los garabatos a su alrededor indicaban que no debía preocuparse por eso.

-Sin aglomeración adolescente, hay pocas posibilidades que suceda- el Tengu tomó el brazo derecho del Ninja y lo examinó, pasando su mano por encima -¿Qué sientes?

-Algo de confusión, y molestias en el cuerpo.

-Eso es mejor que estar muerto. O encerrado.

El tono no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tres que escuchaban.

-Nomicon, vamos afuera- dijo Howard –Intentaremos los ejercicios de meditación que nos enseñaste. Nos vemos luego, viejo- dijo hacia Randy.

Cuando desaparecieron del bosque, el muchacho miró a su alrededor.

-Aun no entiendo del todo lo qué pasó entre ustedes- miró hacia el cielo, hacia los restos del dragón, hacia la rama del árbol en donde había estado Tengu-Howard –Y no entiendo qué clase de relación tienen.

El Nomicon callaba.

-Parece que bailasen alrededor del tema y no se decidiesen a discutirlo- siguió Randy –Lo cual me parece poco sano, ya que parece que el Tengu será tan parte de Howard como tú de mí.

Algunos garabatos aparecieron en el aire, mostrando a un Nomicon sonrojado.

-Y ahora, ¡a por esos super-saltos!

.-.

-¿Qué sucedió allí dentro?- preguntó Howard al volver a la habitación de Randy, con el muchacho de ojos azules aún recostado sobre su mesa, con la cara en el Ninjanomicon.

-Viejos asuntos- respondió el Tengu, rechinando el pico.

-Eso lo veo. ¿Fue por las plumas?

-¡Esa fue una de las últimas ofensas!- chilló el ave-demonio dentro de su cabeza, y el pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la frente –Hrm. Y entonces me encerraron, después de robar mi poder.

-Pues si vamos a seguir así, tendremos que conocernos más- dijo Howard, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas e intentando recordar algunos de los ejercicios –Sabes lo que a mí me gusta y lo que no, por mis recuerdos, pero yo sé poco de ti.

Silencio.

-Yo… no recuerdo mucho antes de haber sido sellado.

-¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?- dijo el muchacho, despacio.

-Mi cómodo nido en el bosque.

-Ahora tienes otro, por si quieres volver. Y no está tan mal después de todo.

-Tu casa no es un bosque.

-Nop. Mi casa es algo hecho por humanos para humanos, pero con muchas cosas que se pueden usar para hacer nidos. Como almohadones. Y hay muchos frente al televisor y la consola de videojuegos.

Luego del primer ejercicio, pasaron al segundo, que consistía en acostarse sobre un sitio cómodo y controlar la respiración, sin hablar. Howard utilizó sus pensamientos.

"¿Estuviste siempre consciente durante todos esos siglos?"

"No. Estaba dormido."

"¿En dónde te sellaron? Esta no es tierra de Tengus."

"En las islas del otro lado del mar. Japón, creo que le llaman hoy en día."

"Hombre, estás lejos."

El Tengu guardó silencio.

"¿Extrañas a tus amigos?"

"No tenemos eso llamado ´amistad´ por los humanos."

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede?"

"Es el Nomicon. Él es la principal causa."

"Y de nuevo al punto de partida. ¿Qué pasa con él?"

-¡Howard!

El chillido de Randy los sacó a ambos de su estado de relajación.

-¿Qué sucede, Cunningham? Estábamos en uno de nuestros ejercicios de relajación o meditación- le dijo, molesto -¿Qué no te acuerdas que tenemos que hacerlo?

-No, no es eso, Howard. Y Tengu- dijo Randy, acerándose a su amigo –El Nomicon ha detectado algo muy, muy extraño, como la magia del Hechicero pero con otra forma. ¿Ha habido alguna posesión por aquí cerca?

-Que sepamos, no- los ojos rojos lo miraron, un poco tristes -¿Qué detectaste ahora? ¿A un Oni?- preguntó al libro, con bastante menos sorna que antes.

-Es algo grande, chicos- el muchacho de ojos azules fue hacia la ventana –Algo como aquélla vez en cuando… cuando apareciste tú, Tengu.

-Pues que yo sepa, soy el único Tengu por aquí- miró al libro –A menos que haya cosas que no me hayas mencionado.

-El único que se me ocurre que podría ser es el Hechicero, pero él sigue bajo tierra- entrecerró los ojos a la distancia –Y no obtuvo suficiente poder como para liberarse de su prisión. Pero sí el suficiente para hacer… algo.

.-.

-¿Para mí?

-Así es, muchacho- dijo McFist –Como eres un cliente habitual de los productos de Industrias McFist, te hemos invitado a las oficinas centrales para probar un nuevo producto. Es un prototipo apto para el uso, pero quisiéramos que nos des todas tus impresiones al respecto para pulir detalles- sonrió con su mejor cara de millonario filántropo ante el emocionado adolescente.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

El muchacho rompió el papel de regalo promocional, y luego abrió la caja, emocionado. Se sorprendió al ver que un resplandor verde surgía de su interior, y se maravilló al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡Es una máscara del Ninja!

-Digamos que, por motivos de derechos, modificamos un poco el modelo, pero en esencia, es lo mismo- dijo Viceroy. Le alcanzó al muchacho un contrato –Por favor, firma aquí el contrato de confidencialidad. Es un prototipo secreto, y _nadie_ debe saber que Industrias McFist o sus asociados lo han fabricado. Es indispensable para que puedas quedarte la máscara. Y, por supuesto, cuando salga al mercado recibirás una edición de lujo única en el mundo.

-¡Genial!- firmó con entusiasmo, sin leer.

-Ahora, muchacho, pruébatela aquí, a ver si hay que cambiarle el talle- McFist estaba muy, _muy_ controlado respecto a sus gritos. El Hechicero no le perdonaría otro fallo más, y se lo había dejado muy en claro.

El sonriente muchacho se puso la máscara, deslizándola por sobre su cabeza. Por un segundo no sucedió nada. Luego, unas cintas que más se parecían a tentáculos fantasmas, negros y verdes, salieron de los bordes inferiores de la máscara, envolviendo al joven.

-¡Uau! ¡Es como una transformación de chica mágica! ¡Pero en chico!

Una vez terminada la transformación, Viceroy y McFist vieron a un Ninja en negro y verde, con la bufanda ondeando al inexistente viento como algas en la podredumbre de un lago quieto. Esperaron lo que sabían que vendría, y cuando el muchacho se detuvo en seco, silenciando sus exclamaciones de asombro, su tensión aumentó.

El ser en negro y verde abrió la boca, mostrando dientes como jirones de una tela desgarrada.

En su interior, sólo había oscuridad.

-Creo que ha sido un éxito, señor- dijo Viceroy.

.-.

.-.

Y a partir de este punto el fanfic se desvía casi por completo de la historia, inspirada por la serie de la que trata este fanfic.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Ninja Fantasma

-¡Es el Ninja!

Randy y Howard se detuvieron en seco al oír la exclamación de una chica rubia, en el pasillo donde estaban sus casilleros. Se miraron, confundidos. Cuando más y más chicas, y chicos, siguieron a la rubia, sumándose a la marea de gente. No había simulacro de monstruo ese día, nadie había sido poseído, y no había robots de McFist a la vista.

Corrieron hacia el patio, y efectivamente, en la punta del asta de la bandera, estaba el Ninja.

Se aferraba a la punta del mástil con una mano, y sus dos piernas estaban dobladas, contra el palo, mientras que su bufanda verde ondeaba al viento. Miró a la multitud y saludó con la mano, sin emitir una sola palabra, y Tengu supo que algo iba muy, muy mal.

-No tiene sustancia- le dijo, luego de tirar de la manga de Randy hasta que bajó a su altura.

-¿Sustancia? ¿Es un fantasma?- preguntó el otro muchacho.

-No, es sólido… pero no está hecho de la forma del original. Esto es más… hueco. Como si lo que estuviese dentro contase tanto como la niebla.

"O el vapor del té" pensó Randy.

El Ninja hizo poco más que observar a la multitud antes de saltar al techo con unas cuantas volteretas y desaparecer. Y fue eso lo que le confirmó a Howard-Tengu lo que sospechaban: esos movimientos no llevaban la firma del Ninja de Norrisville. No era "otra copia del traje", sino "algo que copia al traje".

-No- Tengu aferró al brazo de Randy, cuando el otro iba hacia su casillero, donde estaba la máscara –Es una trampa evidente.

-Es alguien que me envidia.

-Y si ha llegado a ese nivel, ¿qué lo detendrá?

.-.

-¡Se siente genial!- dijo el muchacho, emocionado –Hasta veo mejor que con mis anteojos recetados. Mi agilidad es mucho mayor, y veo que la gente y las cosas se mueven más lento, ¡pero no es que se muevan más lento!

-Mh-hm- dijo Viceroy, anotando todo -¿Sientes cansancio, malestar, molestia?

-No, ni siquiera he sudado. Y no soy precisamente el mejor en educación física. ¡Este prototipo es una maravilla!

La alegría del adolescente contrastaba con el laboratorio de Viceroy (la parte más adecuada para el público, al menos), y con lo que el científico iba deduciendo. La piel de muchacho aún no había cambiado, pero el examen que le había hecho arrojaba que los efectos eran acumulativos. Y no sabía cuán permanentes. Por lo que habían logrado filmar sus robolagartijas, el Ninja no se había presentado en esa ocasión.

-En unos días más haremos otra prueba- le sonrió el científico.

-¿No podría ser antes?- preguntó, ansioso, el muchacho.

-Oh, no, es seguro usarlo un par de veces a la semana, pero abusar podría hacer que se rompiese. Y es el único en existencia.

-Oh- guardó silencio –Entonces, algo que sería bueno mejorar es eso. Que se pueda usar más seguido.

-Oh, sí, eso sería muy buena idea- Viceroy anotó algo más, y despidió al muchacho.

.-.

-Entonces, si es un enemigo, ¿por qué no enfrentarlo, Nomicon?- preguntó Randy al libro, en medio de un bosque de pinos nevados –Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, así que le di el beneficio de la duda, pero si hace algo malo y no lo detenemos antes…

"No es amigo quien intenta quitarte lo que has obtenido"

El muchacho se quedó quieto, con la boca abierta y la mano medio levantada.

-Oh, bueno, en eso tienes razón- aparecieron garabatos de ninjas sorprendidos a su alrededor, y Randy intentó espantarlos -¡Ey! ¡Puedo madurar! No seré siempre ignorante y orgulloso y todo eso que dices que soy a veces.

Los ninjas garabateados se rieron un poco y desaparecieron.

-Pero ese ninja es raro. Incluso Tengu me lo dijo, algo sobre estar hueco y lleno de niebla. O de vapor de té. ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie adentro? ¿Ni un robot de McFist? O quizás algo similar a un traje ninja que se opere solo, o a distancia.

El Nomicon devolvió a Randy a su cuerpo, que estaba babeando sobre su cama.

-¿O un espíritu de un Ninja anterior? Es decir, no creo que ser el Ninja te de la inmortalidad. ¿O un fantasma que deseaba serlo?- se frotó la barbilla, intrigado –O quizás sea una de las chicas de gimnasia haciendo cosplay… con superpoderes. ¿Y si es un ser mágico, como el Tengu?

.-.

La segunda vez que el Ninja-fantasma hizo su aparición, fue durante la posesión semanal de Bucky. El Ninja logró encargarse del monstruo con facilidad, y entonces vio directo hacia el ser que había notado segundos después de colocarse la máscara. En el gimnasio, donde al fin había deshecho la posesión, comenzaron a vitorear al verdadero Ninja, y un se giraron para ver lo que su héroe veía. Las expresiones de asombro no demoraron en hacer su aparición.

-¡Bomba de humo!

El Ninja apreció a unos metros del Ninja-fantasma. Al oír la explosión cercana, el otro se giró, abriendo un poco la boca y mostrando los jirones de tela de su máscara. Cuando el humo se disipó, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Hola- dijo Randy, cauteloso.

El otro sonrió, sin emitir sonido, y giró el cuerpo hacia él.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado- continuó el muchacho de ojos azules.

El Ninja-fantasma saltó hacia él, y Randy dio un salto hacia atrás, manteniendo la distancia, de ventana a ventana y de cornisa a cornisa. El Ninja observó que el otro parecía estar a la espera, sin mostrarse, de momento, agresivo. Jadeaba, haciendo que los jirones de tela se balanceasen dentro y fuera de su boca.

-Oye, si vas a seguir apareciendo así, al menos deberías decir cómo te llamas a ti mismo. No creo que seas Ninja-fantasma, ¿o sí?

El otro negó con la cabeza. Sonreía.

El Ninja inclinó la cabeza, curioso.

-Quizás no sea tan buena idea que aparezcas así- continuó –Si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, podrías resultar lastimado por los robots o los alumnos poseídos.

Más jadeos.

-Disculpa, no te entiendo.

El Ninja-fantasma jadeó con determinado ritmo, como si intentase hablar, pero las palabras hubiesen decidido no salir.

El Ninja enarcó una ceja.

El otro miró por sobre su hombro, como si hubiese oído algo a la distancia, y saltó de la ventana hacia el suelo. Corrió hacia el bosque, ante la mirada atenta de Randy, quien decidió seguirlo. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, siguió al ser negro y verde. Atravesaron el bosque, y Randy observó que estaba utilizando camuflaje. Lo imitó enseguida.

Si no fuese por sus sentidos aumentados, no lo habría detectado.

Tres robolagartijas se pusieron a la par del Ninja-fantasma, y el muchacho se subió a una, haciéndolos casi invisibles. Casi, porque Randy no era una persona normal, y logró seguirles sin ser detectado hasta el sitio al que sabía, ahora sí, que iban a ir. Lo que le sorprendió un poco fue ver que entraban por una puerta lateral, en vez de por la ventilación o la de servicio. Casi como un empleado más.

Realmente.

Manteniendo su camuflaje, el Ninja se deslizó con cautela entre los robosomios que guardaban la puerta, y observó que ahora había decenas de robolagartijas. El Ninja-fantasma entró en una puerta disimulada tras un cuadro, junto con la marea de robots, y Randy casi fue tras él.

Se vio a sí mismo entrando tras el otro, y siendo capturado de inmediato con un rayo paralizador. Entonces el Ninja-fantasma caminaba hacia él e intentaba sacarle la máscara, sin éxito. Y luego era arrojado a una celda con barrotes láser.

Volvió a la realidad como saliendo de un sueño.

Por el flujo de robolagatijas, no había pasado ni medio segundo en esa ensoñación.

Sin embargo, no iba a correr ese riesgo. Se dio la vuelta y salió por una ventana, un par de pisos más arriba, en las oficinas llenas de empleados de McFist. Su camuflaje funcionaba a las mil maravillas, pero no disimulaba ni su peso ni los sonidos que emitía. Pasó sobre varios escritorios y vio algunas caras conocidas, cuidándose mucho de no delatar su presencia.

Una vez fuera, corrió hacia la escuela, invisible.

.-.

-Tenías razón, Tengu- le dijo, cuando terminó el día escolar –Este traje tiene cosas que el otro no tenía.

-¿Sólo eso?- preguntó el ave-demonio, inflando el pecho, sin mostrar plumas pero con sus ojos rojos.

-Ese otro Ninja parece haber sido creado por McFist. Y ahora han subido el nivel.

-Es que con las habilidades que tienes ahora, si las pulieses y dominases, podrías vencerlo- Tengu no cesó la marcha en toda la conversación –El Hechicero no va a quedarse sentado, viendo cómo tú mejoras mientras él comete los mismos errores. Y ahora el que ha subido el nivel eres tú.

-Y dime, ¿has superado eso de los super-saltos?- preguntó Howard, volviendo a sus ojos castaños.

.-.

El Hechicero esperaba.

No de la misma forma de antes, claro está, ya que había vislumbrado, por primera vez en siglos, una posibilidad real de ser liberado. Y entonces el Tengu se la había arrebatado. Con una furia, fría y mayor, que en sus siglos de encierro, calculaba sus siguientes pasos.

Viceroy era capaz, muy capaz, de logarlo.

Era hora de poner al muchacho a prueba.

.-.

.-.

Incluir un nuevo ser mítico o no incluir un ser mítico… ésa es la cuestión.

Caranchos, cómo ardo en deseos de ver a Tengu tirándosele encima al Ninja… y que el susodicho lo reciba con los brazos abiertos. Por otro lado, Yaoi hay hasta debajo de las piedras, y luego de leer un capítulo único en inglés entre el Ninja y Viceroy, no creo poder superarlo. En éste fanfic, al menos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Alas de Tengu

No fue el tambaleo al andar, ni su falta de respuesta a las preguntas de Randy, ni el hecho que dejase pasar toda oportunidad de decirle "raro" a Julian cuando se les acercó. Tampoco la falta de ánimo cuando se enteró que había un nuevo Derriba Tumbas en el Arcade, o la falta de energía.

Lo que realmente le indicó a Randy que su amigo estaba mal fue que no tocó su almuerzo.

-Howard, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó el de ojos azules, preocupado.

-Desde esta mañana nos hemos sentido así- contestó el pelirrojo –Como si algo nos presionase de todos lados en el cuerpo.

-¿Has ido con la enfermera?

-No es algo que un humano pueda curar- dijo el otro, cono ojos rojos –Significa que hay un desbalance de poder, y que tiene que ver con los dos trajes nuevos que han aparecido. El tuyo, y ése otro. No es una copia de tu traje, sino algo que copia tu traje.

-¿Y qué diferencia habría?

El Tengu lo miró.

-No tiene todas las características necesarias, aunque lo intente. Hay otras cosas… Y eso me enferma. Apesta a poder del Hechicero. Ese maldito imbécil.

.-.

Al mes, los efectos eran más que permanentes.

El Hechicero eliminó al muchacho de las bases de datos en donde figuraba, utilizando a McFist para ello. No fue difícil: era huérfano y nadie parecía prestarle atención. No le sorprendió para nada. El muchacho idolatraba al Ninja y, al ver la oportunidad de imitarle, y que alguien le dijese que era valioso, su mente ofreció poca a nula resistencia.

Sencillo, como sacerdote a monaguillo.

Una vez absorbida la sustancia necesaria, envió a su Ninja-fantasma a realizar las tareas por las que lo había creado.

.-.

Tengu estaba inquieto.

Randy los encontró en el medio de lo que parecía ser un nido, hecho por almohadones, sábanas, un control de videojuego y varios pufs. Tengu-Howard le hizo un lugar, y se pusieron a jugar al Derriba Tumbas 5. Luego de meda hora, el pelirrojo bajó el control remoto y se arrebujó en el medio del nido, sin intenciones de dormir. Las plumas de sus brazos eran pequeñas, pero estaban allí, y no alcanzaban a cubrir las manos del muchacho.

-Randy- dijo Howard, luego de otra media hora de silencio –necesit…o la ayuda del Nomicon.

El otro tomó el libro de su mochila y lo colocó al alcance de Howard, sobre uno de los almohadones. El pelirrojo lo observaba con sus ojos castaños, a veces con destellos de rojo, pero siempre predominantemente humanos.

-Le enseñaste a moverse. Enséñame a volar.

La cabeza de Howard cayó sobre un almohadón, babeando.

.-.

-Porque es volar, ¿sabes? Pero si me caigo me rompo la crisma, y yo no quiero eso y él tampoco.

En el medio de un prado con un lago, Howard intentaba hacerse entender.

-Es decir, sabes cómo usar las plumas: sólo quería saber si puedes hacer lo mismo con otra persona, como yo.

Frente a él, apareció el garabato de un Tengu.

-Eso es de él, y él sabe volar así, pero cuando estamos… eh... – confundido, se miró la palma de la mano –cuando estamos los dos al mando, con alas y brazos y plumas, los instintos no sirven. Y… yo no sé cómo hacer eso y quiero saberlo, así que, eh…

El garabato parecía confundido.

-Es que no es que él no pueda, es que yo no sé cómo se hace, y a veces, eh… - guardó silencio, buscando las palabras –a veces siento el impulso de salir por la ventana y volar. No sé si sabes lo que se siente, pero cuando Tengu lo recuerda, es como si fuese algo como… como que no es de este mundo. Y como tú sabes cómo enseñar a usar las plumas de Tengu, eh…

El garabato aleteó y se elevó, rodeando a Howard.

-Es que él, eh… tú sabes enseñar. Y yo… Oh, vamos, tengo que aprender a volar.

.-.

-Esperarás aquí- le ordenó el Hechicero.

El Ninja-Fantasma asintió, y se sentó en el borde de la columna que servía de prisión al otro. Empezó a balancear los pies, sin mover sus ojos, verdes como el veneno, y sin emitir sonido. La rata lo miró, y luego al Hechicero.

-McFist- llamó -¿Ya lo tienes listo?

Al otro lado de la pantalla, el susodicho casi se cae de su silla.

-Eh, ¡sí! Ideé un plan para, eh… - miró a un costado -¡Viceroy! ¿Cómo era el plan que yo ideé?

-El Tengu sigue aquí- dijo el científico, fuera de escena –Y al parecer, ha reconstruido el traje del Ninja, lo que significa que tiene una forma física. Si la única forma de lograrlo es poseer a un humano, entonces, el Tengu debe estar dentro de un alumno de la secundaria Norrisville.

-¿Y entonces?- el Hechicero arqueó una ceja. El Ninja-Fantasma seguía balanceando los pies.

-Puede que el Tengu haya salvado al Ninja, señor, o puede que el Ninja haya dejado de estar en funciones luego de la destrucción de su máscara- continuó Viceroy –O, quizás, el Ninja y el Tengu hayan llegado a un acuerdo. Y si es como sospechamos que es, si capturamos al Tengu, el Ninja no tardará en caer. Después de todo, es evidente, dadas las últimas situaciones, que su poder ha aumentado. Y hay pocas explicaciones posibles ante eso.

.-.

Las robolagartijas estaban por todas partes.

Ése día, Randy contó al menos cincuenta, entre las que aparecieron a la entrada de la escuela, las que atacaron durante el almuerzo, y las de la tarde. Correteaban por todas partes, revisando mochilas, casilleros, bolsos y hasta los bolsillos de todo el alumnado. El Ninja logró detenerlos a todos, incluso a los que estaban invisibles, pero eso no lo salvó de salpicarse con lo que fuese que utilizasen como combustible.

-¡Princesa Tootie!

-¡Mi sombrero!

-¡Mi monociclo!

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI TRIÁNGULO BESTIA MALDITARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Con uno de sus discos arrojadizos, el Ninja logró atravesar el tronco de la robolagartija y, al mismo tiempo, el triángulo de Bucky. El muchacho volvió a su forma humana, con la ropa algo rota pero lo suficientemente entera como para no mostrar nada inapropiado.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy?- le preguntó el Ninja a uno de los robots -¿Acaso es día de mudanza?

-Mira esto- dijo el robot, y se lanzó hacia el muchacho.

El Ninja lo esquivó.

Y luego vinieron de tres en tres, y de diez en diez, hasta que formaron una pared y se lanzaron hacia él. Estaba arrinconado.

-No lo creo- dijo, y tomó una bomba de humo, lanzándola al suelo -¡Bomba de humo!

El choque de las robolagartijas contra la pared hizo que ambas partes terminasen hechas pedazos en el pasillo, y en el patio que había del otro lado. Cuando el Ninja volvió a aparecer, tras una explosión de humo, una de las robolagatijas se rompió, salpicándolo de algo que supuso que sería combustible.

Y apestaba.

.-.

-Cunningham, ¿estás aquí?- Howard golpeó con los nudillos una de las puertas de un baño ocupado –Apestas, viejo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y es por eso que no he salido aún.

-Les dije que estabas descompuesto por todo lo que sucedió hoy, y se lo creyeron: varios devolvieron su almuerzo hoy.

-Gracias, hermano.

-Ahora, mortal, sal de ahí- dijo el pelirrojo con una voz algo más ronca –Hasta ése librejo debió haberte dicho que si no sales, no solucionarás nada.

-¿Sabes cómo sacarme esta peste?

-Sí, ahora sal.

Randy obedeció, con los ojos algo llorosos por el tufo que le había quedado después de la batalla con las robolagartijas. Había sido tan impactante, que habían despedido a todo el alumnado después de eso: claro, a excepción de quienes aún estaban en la enfermería o en los baños, intentando calmarse. Por suerte, ése era el baño menos usado de todos los de la escuela, ya que era el más viejo.

-Primero, cierra la puerta. Va a ser algo largo- dijo Tengu, y Randy le hizo caso, tomando lo que parecía ser una escalera de mano y trabando la puerta. No había ventanas habilitadas, otro motivo más para usar cualquier otro baño –Y ahora, dame la máscara.

Randy, algo dudoso, se la dio, y observó cómo a Tengu-Howard empezaba a crecerle plumas. Y pico. Sin la remera y sin las zapatillas, se parecía a un ave del tamaño de su amigo pelirrojo. Y ese mismo ser frotaba la máscara contra las plumas de sus alas.

-Sugiero que la laves con agua y jabón al llegar a casa. La peste no volverá, pero tiene mi olor, y sé que no todos pueden apreciarlo- le devolvió la máscara, que ya no apestaba. Y Randy tampoco, para sorpresa del muchacho de ojos azules –Ahora vete a casa y báñate con ganas. Apestas como esos a los que les robaron cosas.

-Wow, gracias, amigo.

-No soy Howard- respondió el otro.

-Lo sé- le sonrió Randy.

El Tengu se lo quedó mirando por un segundo, antes de hundir el cuello y apartar la mirada.

.-.

-Bien, entonces, lección de vuelo número uno- dijo Howard, emocionado -¿Estás listo?

"Sí" respondió el ave-demonio, algo distraído.

-Ey, vamos, tienes que estar emocionado. ¡Concéntrate! ¿O es que tendré que recordarte lo importante que es esto?

"¡Más respeto, mortal!"

-¡Así me gusta!

.-.

Howard decidió hacer una parada en un sitio antes de ir a su casa a bañarse.

Después de todo, lo que apestaban eran las plumas, no él, y quería poner en práctica lo que le había enseñado… bueno, el Ninjanomicon. Cuando no era un librejo odioso, je, podía ser hasta útil. Le había indicado que era mejor ir a un sitio al que iba poco, o nunca, y se había decidido por el observatorio en la colina de la ciudad, rodeado de campo y tan viejo que no había posibilidad que hubiesen cámaras de vigilancia.

"¿Qué son esas cosas, humano?"

"Algo que muestra lo que haces y dices" le contestó el pelirrojo, deslizando su remera por sobre su cabeza y sacándose las zapatillas. Las colocó en su mochila, y las dejó escondidas en un arbusto cercano muy cerca del borde del acantilado "Así que mejor nos alejamos de las zonas con casas y vamos a las que tienen árboles. Si nos caemos, aterrizaremos sobre hojas"

.-.

Luego de planear sobre el campo del observatorio, con su transformación a medias, y luego de asegurarse que Tengu-Howard podía mantener el vuelo por varios minutos seguidos, el Tengu decidió que era su momento de extender sus alas.

"Volando bajo y lejos de las casas" repitió, ante el pedido del muchacho "No asustar a la gente. No quiero terminar en un zoológico"

-Bien, entonces, estamos listos- dijo el muchacho, cubriéndose de plumas por completo, con sus piernas modificándose hasta ser patas con garras, y un pico en vez de boca.

"¡A volar, compadre!" dijo el pelirrojo, emocionado.

.-.

-Hemos confirmado su presencia- le dijo Viceroy a McFist, ésa misma tarde.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó el otro, ansioso.

-Mire, señor, ¿reconoce ésta área?- el científico señaló algo en su pantalla.

-¿Qué acaso no es el bosque tras la secundaria Norrisville?

-Así es, señor, y mire a quién tenemos en el nido.

.-.

La sensación de volar, con el Tengu al mando, era como planear de acompañante. Sin preocuparse por el vuelo, el pelirrojo se relajó y disfrutó de la experiencia. Detestaba admitirlo, pero el Nomicon podía ser hasta positivo a veces. Sus consejos habían sido realmente útiles en este aspecto, y el resultado valía mucho la pena.

Sobrevolaban el bosque cercano a la escuela, aprovechando que nadie estaba allí a esas horas, vieron el nido. El Tengu decidió reducir su tamaño, y se acurrucó en el medio del nido, cómodo de verdad por primera vez en muchos siglos. Los últimos rayos del Sol le acariciaban el pico y el plumaje. Hasta Howard se relajó.

Y entonces, el humo verde los rodeó.

Tengu intentó aletear, pero la parte superior del nido había sido cubierta por lo que parecía ser tela de araña, y no del tipo clásico. Cuando intentó extender sus alas, se encontró pegado a esa extraña red, y unas cintas verdes y de aspecto podrido le aferraron las patas, forzando a que se doblasen contra el cuerpo. Para su horror, observó que se iba volviendo más y más humanoide, y luchó contra la sensación.

Cuando no pudo moverse más, se encontró con que su estatura era similar a la del Tengu, casi como Randy. Tenía piernas, cabeza con un pico ancho y pequeño, y alas en vez de brazos. Estaba cubierto de plumas, y no se podía mover.

Un jadeo hizo que elevasen la mirada hacia el borde exterior del nido.

El Ninja-Fantasma los observaba, sonriendo.

.-.

.-.

Es que siempre, en las imágenes en donde hay algo de voltaje entre el Ninja y Tengu-Howard, es el último el que hace los avances. Tenía que aparecer una contraparte del Ninja para igualar los tantos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Plumas rotas

El Hechicero no era tonto.

Había tenido sus altos y sus bajos, sí, pero los siglos no pasaban sin enseñarte cosas, y él ansiaba aprender.

Fue por eso que, cuando terminó el sueño de la sirena, no utilizó el poder que había acumulado para intentar romper sus grilletes, o las cadenas. Lo guardó, sabiendo que iba a necesitarlo muy, muy pronto. La invirtió en crear el traje, junto con tecnología de ése mortal de piel oscura, y el resultado fue muy satisfactorio. Ahora tenía un sirviente más, y cuando el humano en su interior fue consumido por completo, obtuvo una energía mayor, y del tipo que necesitaba.

Ésa que los Norisu no pensaron que obtendría jamás.

Y, por lo tanto, no se habían asegurado contra ella.

.-.

Randy sintió un escalofrío.

Lo cual era extraño, ya que estaba sobre su cama, con la ventana cerrada y sin ventilador. Siguiendo un presentimiento, abrió su mochila, que tenía a mano, y sacó la máscara. Parecía brillar, como el Nomicon cuando intentaba avisarle de algo. Mirando hacia todos lados, la deslizó sobre su cabeza, y las cintas, ahora reforzadas con un color rojo escarlata, envolvieron su cuerpo.

_Cuerdas._

Sintió que sus hombros estaban atados, a la altura de las axilas, hacia arriba, dejándole casi nula libertad de movimientos. Y sus muñecas estaban ligadas, separadas de su cuerpo, estiradas casi hasta más allá de lo soportable. Algunas de sus plumas se habían quebrado. Y algo mantenía sus piernas atrapadas hasta las rodillas, algo demasiado sólido como para luchar contra eso. Y subía. Como una mano con dedos largos, delgados y verdes bajo su barbilla, que lo miraba con su rostro malvado y le preguntaba _¿quién eres, Ninja?_, rodeado de niebla verde y...

Miró a su alrededor, y vio su habitación.

Esa sensación había sido tan real como si hubiese sido un recuerdo. Como aquélla vez en la que siguió al Ninja-fantasma. Cuando las cintas volvieron a la máscara, tomó al Nomicon casi sin verlo. Al abrirlo, obtuvo la respuesta que temía obtener: "Los lazos que formas tiran de ti".

Porque la amistad es un peso que un ninja no puede permitirse.

Y ahora dos de sus amigos estaban en peligro.

.-.

-¿Y por qué no utilizar el protocolo de Exterminio?- le gritó McFist a Viceroy.

-Porque, señor- respondió el científico –el Hechicero lo quería para él. Además, podría ser mucho más útil en mantenerlo vivo por unos días… Por ejemplo, para revelar su identidad. O para saber cómo es posible que un traje sobreviva ochocientos años de uso intenso. Si se puede aislar ese factor, podría tener alguna aplicación para humanos. Aunque no sé si le interesará el vivir ochocientos años, señor.

-Uh, eso suena interesante. ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que no utilizases el protocolo Exterminio. ¿Y cómo has avanzado en ese tema?

-Las plumas tienen niveles de energía altos y controlados, y sus propiedades parecen indicar que podrían afectar masas cercanas. Sin embargo, se queman a la hora de haberlas tomado del cuerpo del Tengu.

-Entonces, ¡debemos mantener con vida al Tengu! ¡Y obtener sus poderes!

-Señor, ¿quiere pedirle usted las plumas al Hechicero?

-Eh, no- se frotó la nuca –quizás más tarde.

.-.

-No, Sandy, Howard no ha vuelto- le respondió Heidi, al teléfono –Si no regresa en una hora, es hombre muerto, dijo mamá.

-Ah, gracias, Heidi. Se lo diré- dijo el muchacho, y cortó la comunicación.

Debía mantener la calma.

Su mejor amigo, y el Tengu, estaban atrapados, al alcance del Hechicero.

Calma.

Y el Hechicero creía que el Tengu era el Ninja.

Calma.

Y la niebla que flotaba a su alrededor indicaba que se había vuelto más fuerte que antes.

Calma.

Piensa.

Planea.

Y luego, al rescate.

.-.

La máscara había sido examinada desde todos los ángulos y formas, y ahora podía hacerlo con el traje completo.

Viceroy observó las estadísticas del anónimo muchacho, que ahora no existía, y luego al Ninja-Fantasma. Sin duda, la máscara, ésa que ansiaba tanto analizar, había sido replicada y mejorada. Además, el Ninja había obtenido otra, lo cual significaba que _podían fabricarse_. Había valido la pena correr el riesgo al destruirla. El Hechicero era mucho más fiable que McFist.

El ser negro y verde saltaba de un lado al otro, atacado por oleada tras oleada de robots, incluyendo un par que tenían datos de todas las batallas del Ninja. Solos o con otros robots, eran los que más batalla daban, y habían estado luchando desde el día uno contra el Ninja-Fantasma. La capacidad de aprendizaje era asombrosa, al punto que supo que capturar al Tengu sería factible, y con creces, para él.

El Ninja-Fantasma cortó por la mitad al último robot-ninja.

-Eso es todo por ahora- dijo Viceroy, sonriendo.

Era hora de volver a trabajar.

.-.

-Podríamos haber sido aliados- el Hechicero rodeaba un lado de la garganta del Tengu –y sabes todo el bien que podría haberte hecho- un dedo sobre el pecho, otro a medio camino entre pecho y cuello, el tercero en el cuello, y el cuarto dándole golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Sí, claro- el ave-demonio lo miraba con sus ojos rojos –Si no fuese por el Ninja.

-¿Y cómo sé que no eres él?- sonrió el otro -¿Cómo sé que tú no eres el nuevo Ninja?

-¿Y cómo sabes que este ninja no es otro distinto al anterior? ¿O que es un robot? ¿O que en realidad nunca despertaste y sigues dormido, encerrado y solo?

Al Hechicero se le enfrió la sonrisa.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- su voz era helada.

-No hubo ser que no lo supiese.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?

-Porque, para empezar- su mirada se endureció –no te tenía simpatía. Y cuando salió a la luz, ya te habían adormecido y sellado en un lugar lejano. Como dijiste tú mismo, cuando viste cómo iban a por mis plumas y yo te pedí ayuda hace siglos, ¿qué habría ganado con ello?

Los dedos se detuvieron.

Ante la dura mirada del Tengu, el Hechicero sonrió, despacio y con una amarga alegría.

-Así que es verdad- sus palabras goteaban maldad y una satisfacción insana –Has logrado poseer un mortal. Los que hablan de "robots".

De repente, su mano apretó el cuello y el pecho del ave-demonio.

-Puedes sentir dolor físico… Y los humanos se rompen fácil, ¿sabes?

Aflojó la mano, y el Tengu respiró hondo.

-Si has poseído al Ninja, disfrutaré el doble quebrando este cuerpo- obligó al Tengu a levantar la cabeza hasta llegar a su punto de resistencia –Y si no lo has hecho, disfrutaré lo mismo. Y cuando sea liberado, y recupere mi forma física, tendré dos esclavos para mi propio _placer_.

-¿Es que no puedes decir- jadeó el Tengu –de forma más evidente, que no sabrías lo que es el placer de la carne sin forzarlo?

El Hechicero lo miró, con la sonrisa enfriándose.

-Je- la risa sonó más a tos que a otra cosa –Sabía que eras feo cuando eras humano, pero parece que no has logrado superarlo- jadeó antes de continuar –Tantas ínfulas para un humano venido a más, y ni siquiera puedes derrotar a un "pajarraco", como dijiste hace siglos.

-Cuando acabe contigo, te sacaré todas las plumas, una por una- dijo el otro, furioso –Te herviré en aceite con agua, y quemaré las plumas de tu cuerpo cuando se atrevan a crecer. Te encerraré en esa jaula que tanto temías, pero no seré tan amable como fueron los Norisu. Porque ésta vez, desearás estar muerto. Cada. Segundo.

.-.

A Viceroy le gustaba la nueva situación.

Era un ritmo más movido que antes, que hacía necesario que utilizase con más frecuencia su ingenio. A veces sentía su cabeza más ligera, en esas largas noches en las que no le importaba quedarse sin dormir si era para procesar datos y obtener información. Había programado a uno de los robosimios para que le trajesen tres comidas al día, ya que las horas volaban y se olvidaba que tenía estómago. Tuvo que hacerlo cuando se desmayó luego de haber terminado de analizar los datos del Ninja-Fantasma.

Sin duda, un sujeto interesante.

Sujeto de experimentación, claro está, ya que si bien le hablaba como a un ser inteligente, no podía verlo más que como algo similar a un robot extremadamente avanzado, y orgánico. Además, era el único que iba y venía de la guarida del Hechicero, y había logrado capturar al Tengu. Una pena que haya sido un macho: podría haber obtenido crías, con alguna ayuda de la ciencia.

Escuchó un jadeo tras de sí, y se dio vuelta.

-Oh, bien- dijo, al ver al Ninja-Fantasma –He subido el nivel de dificultad, y las armas que llevan ahora los roboninjas son de verdad.

Jadeo.

-Lo más que harán será rasgar la tela de tu traje, pero la velocidad de regeneración es casi instantánea. Eres muy afortunado de no tener un sistema nervioso central- le sonrió el científico, tomando un encendedor de uno de sus bolsillos –Sólo falta realizar una prueba.

El Ninja-Fantasma, de pie a dos metros del adulto, no se movió cuando le tomó la mano y la levantó hasta quedar con la palma hacia abajo, a la altura de su cabeza. Viceroy colocó el encendedor bajo la palma vestida de negro y verde, y lo prendió. La llama chispeó a la vida y comenzó a lamer la tela, pero no la quemó. Ni siquiera cuando el encendedor casi tocaba su mano. Viceroy apagó en encendedor y sonrió.

-Creo que estás listo.

.-.

La seguridad había aumentado.

El Ninja se encontró con que todos los sitios que había utilizado en ocasiones anteriores para entrar estaban sellados. Y tenían alarmas conectadas, según pudo ver. Utilizando todas sus habilidades de camuflaje, logró pasar por la primera barrera de alarmas. Un año atrás, quizás se habría relajado, pero ahora las apuestas aran mucho más altas, y algo le decía que las dos barreras de alarmas que estaban frente a él serían la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo grande había sucedido.

Las robolagartijas estaban al asecho, patrullando los pasillos con su camuflaje activado. Randy había tenido el tino de no hacerse ver, precaución que había adquirido poco tiempo atrás, y esquivó ser detectado en vez de destruir a los vigías robots. Sintiéndose más ligero, más ágil y con más fuerza, recorrió el edificio hasta llegar a la oficina de McFist.

Y allí estaba él.

-Entonces, ¿puede ser herido?- preguntaba McFist al Hechicero.

-Así es- respondió el ser verde –Está poseyendo un cuerpo humano, y se niega a decirme si es el Ninja o no. De todos modos, no suelta ninguna palabra digna de ser escuchada, así que puedes intentar sonsacarle toda la información posible. Sabiendo cómo es el proceso de posesión, no importa si utilizas lo que pueda ser mortal para un humano, así que no te contengas.

Escondido tras un par de gigantescas tuberías, Randy pudo ver al Tengu, atrapado como lo había sentido antes, con algunas plumas rotas por las cuerdas y rodeado de humo verde. Parecía cansado, pero el fuego de sus ojos seguía allí.

-Quizás, luego de un merecido tratamiento, comprenda las ventajas de ser mi subordinado- dijo el Hechicero, lanzando una bola de humo verde hacia el ave-demonio. Su pico se abrió y graznó lo que parecía un insulto en japonés, recibiendo un bofetón en respuesta. Los ojos rojos no cesaron de mirarlo con furia y algo de sorna.

-Entonces, ese bichejo puede que sea el Ninja…

-Haz lo que desees con él. Siendo un humano poseído por el Tengu, no morirá hasta que el ave-demonio se desvanezca. Haya o no contrato de por medio.

.-.

El Ninja no se reveló.

Esperó durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que Viceroy le informó algo por el comunicador. Mencionó un entrenamiento, al Ninja-fantasma, y lo mucho que había mejorado desde la última vez, y que lo enviaría de regreso al Hechicero, a menos que McFist tuviese algo que ordenarle. Al sujeto de prueba, claro.

-Envíalo aquí. Que el Hechicero vea cuánto ha mejorado su… eh… discípulo.

Poco después, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, y el ninja negro y verde entró, caminó hasta quedar frente al Hechicero, se arrodilló y le hizo una reverencia, apoyando la frente en el piso. Ignorando por completo a McFist, y sin prestar atención a Viceroy, se quedó allí arrodillado hasta que un robosimio apareció, en modo Simiesco.

Lo despachó enseguida.

Randy pudo ver cómo se movía, y reconoció sus propios movimientos en ese extraño ser. Conforme las oleadas de robots se sucedían, la sonrisa del Hechicero aumentaba. Ni siquiera los engranajes bajo el piso de la oficina lograron detenerlo. Una pantalla gigante, frente al Hechicero, mostraban la escena a todos los allí presentes.

El Ninja no se movió.

Observó al Ninja-Fantasma, viendo cómo derrotaba a los robots, uno tras otro, sin cansarse. Notó que su traje apenas había recibido rasguño alguno, y en la única ocasión en que cinco ninjas robots lograron hacerle un rasguño, se rehízo enseguida, como si hubiesen cortado agua. Las pilas de robots destrozados aumentaban, hasta que Viceroy ordenó que dejasen de entrar.

-Ha acabado con la mitad de los robots operativos- dijo el científico al Hechicero.

-Bien- le contestó el aludido –Has demostrado ser digno- lo dijo mirando al científico, y McFist se colocó delante, sonriendo –Ninja-Fantasma, vuelve. Tengo otra misión para ti.

Repitió la reverencia y salió, siguiendo a Viceroy.

Y Randy fue tras ellos.

.-.

Los pasillos pronto se llenaron de robosimios llevando restos de robots. El Ninja-fantasma caminaba sin pausa, tan rápido como podía hacerlo sin correr, esquivando la marea de robots. El Ninja lo siguió, pasando por tuberías, andamios, cables y estructuras varias, sin perder de vista ese brillo verdoso y mortecino.

Lo siguió por pasillos, habitaciones, puertas automáticas, y luego por un túnel que se hacía más y más espartano a cada paso, al punto que llegó a ser una mera cueva con el piso nivelado. Según los cálculos de Randy, debían estar a varios cientos de metros por debajo de Norrisville, y el Ninja-fantasma continuaba descendiendo. En la oscuridad casi completa, el Ninja era una sombra más, y como tal se deslizaba tras el otro, que caminaba sin bajar el ritmo.

Pronto sus pies se vieron envueltos por niebla verde.

Una luz mortecina a la distancia llamó la atención del Ninja. El Ninja-fantasma no había cambiado el ritmo en todo el trayecto, pero al escuchar un gemido agónico, salió disparado hacia el frente.

Randy se quedó helado por una fracción de segundo.

Ése gemido sonaba a Tengu-Howard.

.-.

El Ninja observó al Ninja-fantasma salir corriendo de la luz verde, y al pasar por debajo del sitio en donde se ocultaba, no pareció haber notado nada anormal a su alrededor. Le observó irse hasta que sus pasos, sordos para cualquier otra persona, dejaron de ser perceptibles para sus sentidos aumentados. Y sólo cuando se aseguró que el Ninja-fantasma estaba demasiado lejos, avanzó hacia la luz mortecina.

La niebla verde lo inundaba todo.

Era un sitio con una peste repugnante, rodeada de cañerías, barro podrido, y chillidos de ratas. En el medio de todo había una columna que llegaba casi hasta el techo, con la niebla verde cayendo de algunas cañerías como si se tratase de una fuente moribunda. Jirones de algo que le era familiar se balanceaban con el movimiento del tufo imperante, y cuando lo reconoció, se le aceleró el corazón.

Eran cuerdas.

Las mismas que había visto que ligaban las extremidades de Tengu-Howard, cuando el Hechicero intentaba sonsacarle información. Utilizando su camuflaje y moviéndose con toda la cautela que pudo reunir, avanzó como una sombra transparente, sin quitar sus ojos de la cuerda oscilando y percibiendo su entorno al mismo tiempo. Saltó sobre algunas cañerías, elevándose hacia la parte superior de la columna, deseando que sus sospechas no fuesen fundadas.

A los pocos metros de distancia, el olor a sangre lo golpeó como un martillo. Intentando controlar sus pulsaciones, subió de un salto un par de metros, hasta que pudo asomarse a la superficie de la columna. El olor a sangre sobrepasaba el tufo de la base de la columna. Armándose de valor, Randy se asomó a la parte más alta de la columna.

Tengu estaba allí.

O lo que quedaba de Tengu-Howard: las plumas naranjas eran inconfundibles. Había marcas de cuerdas en sus alas y piernas, y una de las alas estaba doblada de una forma antinatural. Las plumas rotas rodeaban la escena, junto con algunas cuerdas que aún seguían amarrando el cuerpo frente a él. Con los ojos vacíos y el pico entreabierto, el ave-demonio miraba a la nada.

El suelo pareció abrirse bajo los pies del Ninja.

Olvidándose de respirar, subió a la columna y corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban del emplumado ser. Intentó hallar la respiración, el pulso, alguna señal que Tengu-Howard seguía con vida, aunque fuese el mínimo movimiento de sus ojos rojos, pero no halló nada. Una garra de hielo aferraba sus pensamientos, acelerando su respiración y avanzando hacia su torso por la columna vertebral. Intentó usar su magia de curación, aferrándose a esa esperanza, pero no logró siquiera reparar las plumas rotas. Lo intentó de nuevo, y de nuevo, mientras las palabras de advertencia del hechizo volvían a su mente: sólo se puede curar lo que sigue vivo.

Cada vez que utilizaba el hechizo sentía que le drenaba energía. Un torrente de adrenalina y miedo corrían por sus venas, y todo lo demás no le importaba. Un hecho concreto intentaba penetrar en su mente, que él cerraba con la obstinación de un niño malcriado ante su último capricho. Recordó la última vez que Tengu-Howard había hablado con él, en el baño de varones, y comprendió, con el corazón helado, que ese olor había sido un _marcador_.

Algo para señalar al Ninja.

Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y frío, como si fuse de hielo, los hombros más pesados que nunca y la desesperación corriendo por su cuerpo, Randy gritó como si le desgarrasen el corazón. Era como agua corriendo por una cueva congelada, dejando escapar eso que quería salir.

Y la niebla verde entró en él.

.-.

.-.

Luego de publicar el capítulo, me di cuenta que le faltaba algo importante. Tardé en hallar la respuesta, pero una vez que lo pensé, no me dejó de rondar la cabeza. Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo nueve, versión mejorada.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Dragón encadenado

El rugido se oyó por toda la ciudad.

El suelo tembló, las alarmas de los autos se encendieron, y cuando se apagaron, algunos gritos se hicieron oír. Gritos que se hicieron más fuertes cuando los bramidos continuaron, seguidos de más temblores de tierra. Era casi medianoche, y hasta las estrellas parecieron temblar cuando algunas grietas aparecieron en el suelo.

Luego de los rugidos, vino una risa maligna.

.-.

El Hechicero, observando la escena a un costado, sonreía.

La alargada forma de un dragón asiático, de color negro, rojo y violeta, daba vueltas en el reducido espacio, con furia y dolor. Se golpeaba contra las cañerías, dejando caer algunas escamas en el proceso, rugía, arañaba las paredes, intentaba hacer respirar el cuerpo sobre la columna echándole su aliento, y entonces volvía a empezar.

El olor de su desesperación era delicioso.

Le recordaba a la vez en la que había logrado poseer a casi toda la secundaria a la vez, al ser aplastados en el torneo de ajedrez. Sin embargo, aquélla había sido una variedad de pequeños _sabores_, en vez de la deliciosa sensación que percibía en el ambiente. Las esferas de su cintura volaban a su alrededor, y de no ser por su hechizo de imperceptibilidad, el gigantesco dragón lo hubiese localizado.

Saboreando el momento, reunió todo el poder que la posesión del Ninja le había dado, y lo dirigió hacia uno de sus grilletes. Tenía en sus esferas un poder enorme, superior a todo lo que había logrado obtener en ochocientos años de encierro, y ansiaba sentir sus muñecas libres. Sabiendo que el apresurarse podría echar todo su trabajo a perder, dejó que el flujo de energía comenzase a debilitar el grillete.

.-.

-¡Viceroy!- chillaba McFist -¿Qué demonios sucede?

-Creo que es el Hechicero, señor- respondió el científico, más calmado de lo que pensó que estaría –Al parecer, ha logrado obtener el poder necesario para sacudir sus cadenas.

-¿Qué?- el empresario observó a su interlocutor, y el otro le devolvió la mirada.

-El Ninja-fantasma ha llevado a la guarida del Hechicero un par de piezas elementales.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- el temblor se detuvo -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?!

-Sucede que descubrió el motivo principal por el cual sus planes no han tenido éxito hasta el momento- el Ninja-fantasma apareció de la nada, corriendo, y se lanzó hacia una de las sillas con rueditas que había en los alrededores. Al aterrizar sobre el almohadón, se sentó con el pecho apoyado contra el respaldo, y dio varias vueltas a la oficina, impulsándose con los pies. McFist lo miró, nervioso –Usted, señor, no tenía nada en verdad personal contra el Ninja.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Que yo sí tengo bien en claro lo que quiero- respondió Viceroy, sonriendo como el genio malvado que era.

.-.

Aún devastado por el dolor, e incluso estando poseído, él Ninja seguía teniendo sus habilidades.

Fue por eso que escuchó antes que vio lo que se dirigía hacia él.

Giró el cuello hacia arriba, esquivando el destello dorado que pasó por el sitio en el que su cabeza había estado medio segundo antes. El mismo destello lo persiguió, siempre apuntando hacia su cuello, tintineando como una cadena. Y _era_ una cadena. Randy comprendió, de forma vaga, que el Hechicero estaba aún allí, que esa era su prisión, y que no lo había visto en ningún sitio. Él había estado encadenado por siglos, y ahora una cadena quería atraparlo.

Siguiendo el patrón de destellos, descubrió en dónde estaba el Hechicero. Se lanzó, sin pensar, hacia un sitio cercano a la base de la columna. De haberlo pensado, se habría dado cuenta que el acercarse era un error gigantesco. Y el grillete cerrándose sobre su cuello se lo confirmó.

-Eres mío, Ninja.

.-.

Los rugidos variaron.

Toda la ciudad de Norrisville pudo escuchar el momento en que uno de los horribles bramidos se convirtió en un sonido ahogado. La furia continuó, pero en un tono distinto, y los golpes precedieron a los temblores de tierra. Como una bestia enfurecida golpeando contra su prisión, rugiendo de rabia y desesperación.

Se preguntaron si era uno de los robots que, de tanto en tanto, asediaban la secundaria. O si había algún estudiante poseído. Buscaban al Ninja en todas partes, sabiendo que él siempre aparecía para salvar el día.

Cuando los temblores y los rugidos cesaron, los ciudadanos pensaron que todo había terminado.

.-.

-¿Ya has terminado tu berrinche?

El dragón, enroscado a la fuerza en la columna, reposaba su cabeza sobre la parte superior de la misma. A un lado tenía los restos de Tengu, y con cada respiración volaban plumas. Su cuerpo, similar a una serpiente, estaba encadenado a la columna, y los eslabones se hundían en sus escamas. Respirar era doloroso. Y el dolor interno era aún peor.

El Hechicero se acercó, sosteniendo la cadena que aferraba al dragón.

-Se siente tan bien el poder moverse sin escuchar ese molesto tintineo- levantó la mano izquierda, con la muñeca libre de ataduras, y cerró el puño –Hay tantas cosas pendientes, pequeño ninja- tiró de la cadena con su mano derecha, y los eslabones se apretaron. Randy lanzó un quejido –y tanto por lo que debes de pagar… - dejó de tirar, y el tintineo sonó con un eco en la caverna.

Randy no podía moverse, ni hablar. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Tengu y a Howard, cambiar su vida por la de ellos, caer en un abismo y nunca más volver a ver la luz del Sol. Y quizás lo último sucediese. El Hechicero, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto, acercó su mano izquierda al rostro del dragón cautivo.

-Podría sacarte los ojos- el dragón pestañeó, sin cambiar de expresión –Pero, entonces, no verías todo lo que tu incompetencia ha causado. Tus escamas, en cambio, son mucho más útiles. Es una pena que no se hayan desarrollado como debían, pero eso es cuestión de _tiempo_… Y nunca antes me había parecido tan dulce.

Aun sosteniendo la cadena que inmovilizaba al Ninja, se dirigió hacia el borde de la parte superior de su columna, pisando el pecho de Tengu en su camino. Sonrió ante el gemido del dragón, pero no se dio vuelta. Al llegar al borde, observó el fondo, que había visto tantas veces en sus ochocientos años de encierro, y saltó.

-Es hora de expandir mis horizontes- dijo, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

.-.

-¿De qué hablas, Viceroy? ¡El Hechicero no mencionó nada de esto!

-Por supuesto que no, Hannibal- respondió el científico, sonriendo –No eres más que un simple bufón. No sabes lo que es en realidad la maldad… o la locura.

El Ninja-fantasma paró de hamacarse en la silla con rueditas, colocó su cabeza sobre el respaldo, con sus manos sobre el asiento, y miró directo a los ojos de McFist.

-Eres más que innecesario ahora- Viceroy dio un paso hacia el otro hombre. McFist retrocedió un paso –Las molestias que causas no se justifican- avanzó otro paso. Hannibal retrocedió otro.

El Ninja-fantasma saltó, quedándose en cuatro patas sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Viceroy, te ordeno que…

-No- lo cortó el científico.

McFist se quedó mudo, observando a quien había sido su científico más prolífico y leal durante años. Notó, también, que había algo en los ojos de Viceroy que no había estado allí antes: era verde y brillante, como la bufanda del Ninja-fantasma, y al parecer, igual de venenoso. Era una ambición desmedida, y un hambre que no podía ser saciada de forma física.

-¿Sabes, Hannibal? Nunca fui poseído- dijo el científico, con calma –Cuando iba a la secundaria Norrisville, jamás me transformé en un monstruo. Y eso me llevó a investigar más el tema. ¿Sabes que la posesión puede ser _controlada_?

-Eh… no.

-Así es. Y sus características pueden aislarse unas de otras. Por ejemplo- dijo, tomando sus lentes y comenzando a limpiarlos con un trozo de tela suave –Si se trata de alguien con un gran coeficiente intelectual, se puede saltar todo lo relacionado con transformarse físicamente.

McFist lo miró, atónito y cada vez más temeroso, mientras volvía a colocarse sus anteojos.

-Por ejemplo, puede canalizarse toda la energía resultante en un solo objetivo, por más que se requieran muchos pasos para llegar a él- lo miró fijo, y Hannibal sintió un escalofrío –En este momento, soy el único humano que el Hechicero necesita a su servicio.

McFist no alcanzó a ver el borrón negro y verde que se lanzó hacia él, y luego perdió el conocimiento.

.-.

"¿Randy?"

.-.

.-.

Debo confesar que el fanfic no iba a seguir por estos rumbos. Iba a ir por otro lado, quizás finalizando hace cuatro o cinco capítulos. Pero luego surgió una idea, y luego otra, y después otra más, y por aquí hemos llegado. Y el final puede que no sea feliz.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Prisión fantasma

El Ninja-fantasma corría hacia el subsuelo.

Su amo lo había llamado luego que cesasern los rugidos y los temblores, y le había ordenado que trajese consigo al científico. Viceroy iba tras él, en uno de sus vehículos unipersonales flotantes, igualando su velocidad. Seguía el resplandor verde frente a él, sonriendo y disfrutando del torrente de energía dentro de su cuerpo. En su mente urdía planes para el futuro, ahora que la ecuación había sido perfeccionada y estaban a punto de modificar variables demasiado engorrosas.

Pudo oler al Hechicero a la distancia.

Sonriendo, observó de nuevo al Ninja-fantasma y dejó escapar una risita.

.-.

McFist estaba aterrorizado.

Quizás esa era una palabra demasiado suave; el terror había sido devordado por algo mucho mayor y más poderoso que lo hundía en sus aguas. O en sus vapores, ya que el lugar en donde estaba parecía ser un vacío gigante, en donde sólo unas extrañas nubes lo sostenían. Nubes hechas con una niebla verde venenoso, con una extraña luminisencia y formas caprichosas. Le recordó una cripta a la que se había metido cuando era niño.

Sin atreverse a abrir la boca, y temblando como una hoja, movió despacio su cabeza, observando sus alrededores.

El espacio parecía no tener inicio ni fin, como si fuese redondo, y la única luz provenía de la extraña niebla. Se sintió aliviado y aterrado al verque Marci no estaba allí: no la habían atrapado (y quizás podría escapar para salvarla), pero no sabía lo que podrían hacer con ella (y lo que le haría ese lugar). Ella era muy buena amiga de Viceroy, quien había sido su mano derecha (no sólo por haberle construido su mano rbótica) hasta... hasta el momento en que decidió traicionarlo de esa manera.

De todo lo que había viido hasta ese momento, ese hecho era el más increíble.

Sintió que algo tiraba de él, como si decenas de manos lo aferrasen y lo llevasen a otro sitio. La niebla se enroscaba a su alrededor, moviéndolo sin mucho cuidado. La velocidad hizo que su visión se volviese borrosa, y el cambio de escenario lo dejó mareado, tirado sobre lo que parecía piedra, y oliendo algo similar a una cloaca abierta. Un par de manos lo movían con rapidez, obligándolo a sentarse y levantar la cabeza.

Y allí estaba el Hechicero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

.-.

"¿Randy?"

El dragón gimió, casi sin energías para moverse.

Algunos garabatos aparecieron a su alrededor, y él cerró los ojos, agotado. No quería que el Nomicon lo viese así, vencido, poseído y atrapado, junto al cadáver de dos de sus amigos. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos, diciéndose que se merecía un buen castigo, y observó los garabatos.

Señalaban al cadáver.

Randy cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó todo el aire que le permitían las cadenas y lo soltó.

Los garabatos le indicaban que eso no se comportaba como el cadáver de un Tengu.

"Era Tengu-Howard" dijo el dragón, como si le clavasen puntas de hierro en el cerebro y le llegasen a la garganta.

"No es un Tengu" decía un garabato.

"N1 100% ni 50%" mencionaba otro.

"Falso" declaró un tercero.

"El Hechicero lo tenía aquí, y eso es lo que encontré" replicó Randy.

"Si el Tengu hubiese sido asesinado, la máscara habría perdido parte de su poder" dijo el Nomicon.

El dragón dejó de respirar por un segundo.

Y luego escuchó al Hechicero reírse en el túnel.

.-.

-Es hora de saldar cuentas, McFist- le dijo el Hechicero, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hannibal observaba al ser dentro del reducido espacio del túnel. Sin comprender lo que había pasado, intentó girar la cabeza, pero unas manos férreas se lo impidieron.

Viceroy, un poco alejado de la escena, observaba en silencio. Recordaba bien la forma en que el Ninja-fantasma había noqueado a Hannibal, y cómo había abierto su boca, cual boa constrictor, antes de tragarse a McFist. Era increíble cómo algo tan grande había podido caber dentro de él, y más aún verlo reaparecer, confundido y aturdido, pero sin cambios en su estructura física. El traje era, sin duda, un recurso que utilizarían en el futuro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te daría un superpoder de tu elección?

-Eh... sí- respondió, aún sin recomponerse.

-Pues cambié de opinión- el aire a su alrededor apestaba a niebla verde y cloacas de siglos -Te dare el juego completo, McFist, ahora mismo.

-¿Eh?- Hannibal pestañeó unos segundos -¿He capturado al Ninja?

-Oh, no, tú no lo has capturado- el ser verde chorreaba maldad en cada palabra -Pero obtendrás todos mis poderes hoy mismo.

-G-gracias, señor.

-Por supuesto, hay un precio que tendrás que pagar, ya que no has cumplido en tiempo y forma con tu parte del trato- su mano izquierda, libre de grillete y cadena, se levantó para acunar su rostro -Y uno que pagaré yo, por supuesto, pero será beneficioso...

Viceroy sonrió.

La niebla verde se arremolinó alrededor de los dos, dejando al Ninja-fantasma fuera del centro, aún sosteniendo a McFist.

-Después de todo, necesito un nuevo cuerpo.

.-.

Percibiendo el cambio en el vértice de poder, el dragón intentó moverse.

El grillete en su cuello limitaba la cantidad de oxígeno que podía obtener en cada respiración, y las cadenas estaban enredadas para impedir que se moviese. El extremo estaba en algún sitio de la base. La cadena era, al parecer, irrompible en esas circunstancias.

Randy abrió un poco sus fauces.

Podía percibir sus dientes dentro de su boca, y los sintió en el contorno de una de las cañerías que tenía más cerca. Percibió en el roce de diente contra metal que eran más largos de lo que había pensado. Intentó abrir más la boca, pero no podía separar los dientes lo suficiente para morder el caño. Así que se levantó todo lo que pudo, enganchó con uno de sus colmillo dicho caño, y tiró.

El estar aferrado como estaba a la columna le daba un buen punto de apoyo.

Poco tardó el caño en comenzar a moverse. Cedió ante el constante tironeo del dragón, quien sintió, junto con la caída de la cañería, que sus cadenas se aflojaban un poco.

Fue a por otra cañería.

Ésta vez pudo alcanzar una más lejana.

.-.

El Ninja-fanasma no aflojó su agarre ni por un segundo.

Lo cual era digno de mención, ya que el cuerpo de McFist se movía como si fuese un títere al que tirasen de todas sus cuerdas a la vez. Viceroy observó cómo el Hechicero, con la ayuda de su niebla verde y roja, cambiaba lugares con el multimillonario. Pudo ver el momento en que los forcejeos de Hannibal cambiaban a otros más controlados, como si lo estuviesen envolviendo en una red. Y tirando de las cuerdas hacia afuera.

Luego de unos minutos, el Ninja-fantasma soltó a McFist.

Hannibal se paró sobre sus dos pies, balanceándose un poco de un lado al otro.

-Bien- dijo, con una voz algo más ronca y controlada de lo habitual -Es hora de revisar mi nuevo reino.

-¿Por dónde desearía comenzar, señor?- preguntó Viceroy, haciéndole lugar en su vehículo.

El Ninja-fantasma los siguió, dejando atrás al desmayado cuerpo del Hechicero.

.-.

Randy sospechaba que el sonido había llegado a oídos del Hechicero, pero no le importaba.

Cuando terminó con las tuberías a su alcance, sacudió sus largo cuerpo y la cadena se movió hacia abajo, más suelta. Atacó de nuevo la columna, dando mordiscos y escupiendo el barro podrido y las tuberías que encontraba a su paso, hasta que pudo mover sus garras. Desmoronando la columna, logró liberarse de la cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

Sólo faltaba el grillete de su cuello.

El "cadáver" sobre la columna se había deshecho en humo verde cuando Randy reunió el valor para ponerle una garra encima. Incluso las plumas que habían volado se disolvieron en niebla y regresaron al remolino que giraba con pereza en la base de la columna, ahora bastante menos entera que antes. Por unos segundos se quedó quieto. Pensó en su situación y en cómo podría salir de ella, y fue entonces cuando escuchó el tironeo de una cadena.

Bajó la cabeza, confundido, y observó que la otra cadena, ésa que no estaba atada a su cuello, se movía un poco. Escuchó la voz del Hechicero a la distancia, y pasos que se acercaban, acompañados por un conocido tintinear. Observando la niebla verde que se arremolinaba alrededor de los restos de la torre, el enorme dragón se escondió entre la niebla.

Y esperó.

Media hora después, un confundido Hechicero apareció por la boca del túnel.

Y Randy se lanzó hacia él.

.-.

.-.

Cada capítulo nuevo emitido (aunque sea en inglés) me da nuevas ideas para darle otra vuelta de tuerca al fanfic. Y en el capítulo que viene verán una de ellas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
